


A Better Home

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Has Long Hair, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), selective mutism, two actually lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: He'd always been the spare part. The second best. The accident. Heir and the spare he guessed. He wasn't second best though, he and Laney were going to prove it. They were going to be /the/ best. The boy who lived and the rest of them be damned.Dragmire would be a name that would be remembered.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 114
Kudos: 408





	1. The Train Ride and New Friends

The train rumbled in the station holding, his head was lulled onto the window watching the crowds while his sister was happily spinning a quarter between her knuckles. He could tell she was more nervous than she let on as she held his hand with her free hand tightly. But he didn’t comment on it. This was going to be the longest they’d separated from their parents and baby sister since they’d become a family and Hadrian would be lying if the anxiety for his baby sister Annabee wasn’t a pit in his stomach. He was glad that Laney was at least here with him.

This would be a nightmare without her. All the people. The fact that for the first time in _years_ people were going to _know_.

It made him sick. And there was no five-year-old to ground him. It was dizzying.

Flicking a long ponytail over his shoulder, he blinked and turned his head when there was a knock on the train door. Pulling away from his thoughts he stared at a boy with platinum blonde hair stood in front of the two of them, cocking an eyebrow at his and Laney’s intertwined hands.

“Is this seat open? Or should I leave?” He was confident, but who wouldn’t be with the two bulky shadows who stood guard behind him like bulldogs. Laney grinned and waved him in, definitely Mama’s daughter as she welcomed them with open arms, letting go of Harry’s hand to help them settle in.

“Of course! Come on in, my name’s Laney! This is my brother, we’re both first years. What’s your name?” The three boys looked thrown off in the face that was Laney Dragma, but the blonde was the first to relax. Giving a brilliant smirk that caught Hadrian’s eye.

“I’m Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. I’m going to be a Slytherin, what house do you think you’ll be?” Laney’s tight red curls bobbed in the corner of his eye and he looked at Draco’s face. Sharp silver eyes. Hadrian paused, watching as they continued to converse.

Those eyes were the same color of Annabee’s.

His mind wandered and pulled up his first memory with his little sister’s grey eyes.

\---

_It’d been a bad day again,_ but Laney had wanted to see him at least once a week since… then. So, his feet had dragged him out of his cupboard and came back to her as promised. Blood was dripping from a cut on his eyebrow, dripping into his eyes. His skin was almost white as a ghost, tainted with water color purple bruises over his jaw and arms, breathing hurt. He looked like death walking. Laney had grabbed his hands as he stayed silent. Fury lit in her blue eyes like a raging inferno, it shrieked and screamed like a dragon, almost too big for her body, bulging at the seams. His hands were bloody and ice cold in hers.

“I hope you have all your things of value brother. You’re coming home now.” He shrugged his shoulders, he never had anything. Harry glanced down, he could see the glittering of glass in his skin, Docile and dazed. He didn’t fight her as they weaved their way through the crowds and the people until they were at her home. Their home. Dragging him up the fire escape on the side of the building to their apartment on top, Laney went running into the house yelling and dragging a petit woman with soft brown hair and honey brown eyes holding a baby.

Obviously, the sight of a very bloody seven year old boy is off putting as the woman panics, pressing the baby into his gangly limbs in a rush to get a first aid kit and yelling for Laney to get some towels. It made Harry feel a muted warmth, a little fond at the concern of a woman who’s never even met him. But he was so far disassociated with the body tagged with his name he couldn’t fully comprehend it. Until a gurgle caught his attention.

She looked so perfect, with brown near black curls and the biggest grey eyes looking up at him. Her face was scrunched up in confusion, until a tiny hand grabbed his nose with a loud giggle and a smile across both chubby cheeks.

And he _melted_.

Holding her closer to his chest, he smiled. Eyes burning, though no tears leaked out. His vision was so bad enough it wouldn’t have mattered too much anyway. Something was hot in his chest, aching and blistering, worse than any broken rib he had, but it was addictive and sweet.

Laney was soon in front of him, but he firmly held the smaller girl to his chest when Laney tried to relieve him. Hadrian looked up at his friend with a bright smile that she’d never seen on him, eyes more alive than any fire and misty as his voice cracked and rasped.

“I love her.”

\---

Five minutes in and he was already homesick. What a disaster he was.

“I can’t believe your whole family’s been Slytherins! That’s pretty cool, if either of our moms went to Hogwarts I probably would want to follow their footsteps too I guess. Is it rare for families to stick to the same houses?” Hadrian politely pressed himself into the conversation as he tuned back in, Draco looked affronted for half a second that someone was interrupting his discussion until he realized who it was. Hadrian idly contemplated the theory that curiosity usually beats annoyance.

“It’s not that rare.” His voice was smooth and level, the blonde blinked quickly, staring intently as Hadrian leaned his head back. Stretching his shoulder’s back elegantly and confidently as Mother taught him commanded attention and consideration. “My biological family were all Gryffindors. I’m certain my ex-brother will be vying to go to their family house. The Weasleys are another traditionally Gryffindor house hold, like the Lovegoods are traditionally Ravenclaw. Many old wizarding families in Britain have family expectations.”

Draco looked impressed with his knowledge, giving a nod as if pleased. “You seem to know what you’re talking about. I do hope when you say biological family and ex-brother it means you won’t be hounding to be one of those bumbling Gryffindors. I’d love to see some competent students in a more, respectable house.”

Hadrian gave a low chuckle, “I can’t say I have given it much thought. I think I’d rather like Slytherin or Ravenclaw. If I were trapped with my ex-brother in a common room I think I’d be sent to Azkaban within the hour for madness and attempted murder.” The blonde laughed loud and uncontrolled for half a second.

“That would make a scene! I almost want to see that. But I rather like you two, so I think sticking with me would be in both of our best interests. I’ll teach you how to mix with the right sort. Are you… muggle-raised?” Draco said it with a slight grimace, but Hadrian appreciated the effort. A lot of pureblood families like the Malfoy’s had strict beliefs that would take time to break down. Laney spoke first.

“Biologically? No clue. Mama and Mother are aware of magic, Mama has none. Mother might, but she was never schooled and I don’t think she’s ever been interested in pursuing it more than she has already for herself. But both of them worked really hard to work both the wizarding world and the muggle world into our home. Especially when this moron was adopted.” Laney jerked a thumb at him. Hadrian picked up the que.

“I’m technically a half-blood. Muggleborn mother and Pureblood father. I disowned myself from them however due to… circumstances. And I lived with the worst of muggles that were my relatives, but only for a month or so. Laney’s always had accidental magic, so even though no one’s got a clue her blood status there was no doubt she’s a witch. That being said, any help would be appreciated. There’s a difference between knowing the basics of a society and culture and actually being immersed in it.”

“Like the Bernie Botts! They’re so disgusting I love them! But government? No clue.”

Draco looked satisfied and his companions were too busy with treats from their bags to care for the conversation. “So, not twins because your adopted with different birth parents. How close in age are you to be the same year?” Laney giggled as Hadrian slumped onto her head, his boney chin digging into her crown.

“Barely a week apart actually! I’m born on July 23rd, he’s July 31st, so we joke that we’re pseudo-twins. Both of us just turned eleven last month.” Draco nodded thoughtfully.

“I always wanted a sibling, but my mother said I was blessing enough. I really think she just can’t have more children and didn’t want to think about it. Having a kinda twin must be cool. I never caught your name however?” Hadrian blinked. Oh right. He just assumed Laney introduced him.

“I’m Hadrian Dragma-Potter. Minstery wouldn’t let me drop my birth name until I can legally drop my heir title.” Draco’s jaw dropped.

“You’re the other Potter twin! I thought you went missing? People said you were…” Hadrian gave a bitter smile.

“A bad seed? Jealous monster? Waste of space? Disgrace? Squib? It’s alright, don’t panic; I see that face you’re pulling. I’m joking. I just hear the rumors. But yeah, I’m the ‘lowly’ Harry, twin of the Boy-Who-Lived.” Hadrian smirked. “Shame I’m not so lowly anymore when I’m going to show people just who they’re gossiping about. I’m going to make my family, the _Dragma_ family. A name to be known and respected.”

Draco’s shock spread into a deep grin. “There’s some Slytherin ambition, you had me worried for a second Dragma. I knew that goody-goody light family had to have some closed doors nonsense.”

Laney snorted. “Doesn’t every house have something they liked to keep behind the doors?”

“True enough.”

Hadrian cocked an eyebrow. “Does that mean I need to cause a scandal? The only ‘closed door’ quirk I can think of is how shameless our mothers’ are with PDA. And that’s just so cute it’s sickening.”

Draco gave another barking laugh. “Your presence this year is going to be scandal enough. I’m almost disappointed I won’t get a front row seat to the show you’re going to make when they call your name. I want to see that stupid headmaster’s face when you’re sorted.”

Hadrian was going to reply when the door to their cabin was rudely forced open. A girl with frizzy brown hair barging in unapologetically. Hadrian gave a displeased pout as Laney smiled fondly and patted his arm. A tight smile on her lips as Draco sneered at the intruder.

“Yes dear?”

“Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one.” Her nasally voice was the nails on the chalkboard. Making him bristle and any contentedness in his chest die quickly, both at the interruption and the high and loud tone of voice. Draco basically growled at her.

“No. Now get out.” Crabbe as the one closet to the door and on alert with Draco’s attention and aggression rose up and slammed the door back shut easily with one hand. Silencing her yelling and protests. “Good job Crabbe. You were saying Hadrian?”

The temptation to speak back up under those eyes was so clear and so there. But the words died in his throat and he just slumped back. Making Laney sigh discontentedly. “Hadrian’s hit his word limit for now. He’s the strong silent type you see?” With a cheeky wink and a smirk, she got Draco’s furrowed brows to lighten up with at least a fond eye roll.

“Don’t worry about it Hadrian, not like these guys are big talkers either and at least you got the intelligence and competence to pull it off. I’m more surprised no one’s ears are bleeding from that harpy. She could have at least knocked. It’s only polite.” Draco checked the scenery and looked into the hallway.

“We should get our robes on. We’re going to be at the school soon.” The train ride was supposed to be hours, but it had only felt like minutes to Hadrian’s surprise and delight. Their robes swished with their steps in the dying evening light as the train slowed to a stop and all the first years were dragged along by a very tall man into river boats. Hadrian felt a dim light of anxiety in his chest as he glanced back at the train. Laney felt the discomfort and granted a small mercy.

“Hey Draco, where do they put our luggage? They kept both our animals with it and I’m worried for them.” Draco gave a firm pat on her shoulder before maneuvering to walk between the two siblings. Crabbe and Goyle flanking behind by a step and forming a protective ‘V’ formation. Hadrian was rather impressed with the practiced smoothness of the gesture.

“Don’t worry about it Lane. They’ll drop off all our luggage, pets included at our dorms once we’re sorted. Unless you have an owl, then they go to the Hogwart’s owlery.” Laney nodded happily, ignoring Draco’s small squawk as she grabbed his hand to hold as they walked. Harry sniggering near silently at the confused expression on Draco’s face.

If the boy stuck with them he’d get used to the hurricane that was Laney Dragma.

“Oh cool! Harry’s got his pet snake Suni, she’s been his for years now. But I just got a new kitten and I’m still trying to get her used to me. I named her Marissa. Do you have any pets?” Draco grinned, not responding for a moment as they all stumbled into one boat before he spoke again.

“Those two don’t, I have a black owl named Akumu. He was my mother’s but she got him when I was a baby and he imprinted of me, so she gifted him to me when I was ten so I could send my own letters. I wanna meet Hadrian’s snake though, what breed is it?” The long hair brunet answered for his sister.

“She’s a banana ball python, and a big girl. She’s getting close to five feet long, which is the normal average size for a full grown python. She’s a good girl, she’ll love you.” Draco gave a childish grin, finally looking like a kid rather than a haughty old man.

“Cool, what do you- holy Merlin.” Draco interrupted himself, prompting Hadrian and his sister to look behind themselves. Both froze and looked awestruck.

The castle loomed in the night sky like a fairy tale. Grand and so beautiful it was like a light house, beckoning them home. Hadrian’s lips pulled into a smile that his sister quickly mirrored, giddiness welling up in his chest.

In all his years he’d always looked forward to the day he’d go to Hogwarts, and it was finally sinking in that he was _here_. This was the first step into learning and growing into his magic, this is where all his possibilities would blossom and grow.

It was an even sweeter feeling when any fear of disappointing his parents faded. His mothers, his _real_ parents wouldn’t care as long as he tried his best and worked hard. It was a deep hidden fear he never realized still lingered in his chest until it released. Leaving only a gasp of fresh air in his lungs. It left him high and joyful as his smile spread into a grin.

“We need to get a picture for the moms. Mama would lose her god damn mind. This is just her aesthetic.”

“Grand castle, soft and warm yellow lights and a night sky with a lake? This is basically Mama’s photography wet dream.” All five of the eleven-year-olds stumbled out of the boat. Crabbe and Goyle talking between the two of themselves as they helped out the three distracted students out of the boats, gaining grateful smiles in return.

The magic of the place whisked away the time all through the female professor’s speech until she left them to prepare for their sorting. Hadrian was peacefully listening to Laney questioning Crabbe and Goyle with Draco’s help when he heard a voice that made his heart pound in his ears. Blood rushing and loud. It made him angry. It made him feel powerless. It made him feel vicious. Hadrian snatched Laney’s hand as Draco immediately picked up his new friend’s worsening mood and saw exactly the cause.

Alexander Potter.

Draco assessed the situation.

There was definitely a resemblance between the two. Potter had the same general facial structure and their hair was the same shade of dark black-brown. That was about the end of their similarities however.

Potter’s expression was openly brash and loud, large grin as he talked with a ginger beside him, Ronald Weasley if Draco remembered correctly. People were watching and whispering along the sides of the two and Potter seemed unbothered by the attention. Even flourishing under it. He looked slightly shorter than Harry, more stout with his chest puffed out. His hair was a shaggy and wild mess on his head with dark brown eyes that looked shone a slight gold in the torchlight. He was so Gryffindor Draco could feel a head ache forming from here.

Hadrian’s own presence was quieter, like a calm stream without a sound, it soothed Draco’s still sensitive capacities as an empath. His hair was pulled into a sleek and long high pony tail, falling smoothly down his spine, the only hint of any messy curls was nestled under his ponytail and the baby hairs that skewed down his hairline and the gentle curves on Harry’s fringe and bangs. Harry’s eyes were a bright and intelligent green, with a tall and lithe figure that spoke of grace and easy elegance. Not standing out like a peacock, but still commanding respect and attention.

The other boy seemed to falter when he caught sight of his biological twin, before he waved and made a motion for Hadrian to come closer. A small grin on his face and a light in his eyes that spoke of glee. Hadrian for his part gave a slow blink before turning his back to their other boy, face smooth and blank as glass.

Draco had gotten on the train interested to find the boy who lived, but he found himself rather satisfied with what he’d found instead. His mother and father would hardly care either way as long as he made nice wizarding friends that had a shred of a decent head on their shoulders. Hadrian’s head leaned back slowly, craning to look at him. Those eyes pinned him down, and even though Draco knew he wasn’t another empath it felt like the other boy was baring out his soul. It was a slightly thrilling feeling.

“I wouldn’t blame you. It happens you know.” Hadrian could see the understanding and between the lines words in Draco’s eyes. The blonde mulled over the words, before he stepped closer to Hadrian.

“Snakes stick together, united front and all that jazz. Besides. I prefer you already. I can feel the entitlement from here.” 

“That’s rich coming from you Malfoy.”

“Laugh it up Dragma. I’ll know where you sleep in a few hours.”

“I’m shaking.” The bland statement mixed with the pure look of boredom on Harry’s face made Draco internally lose his mind. All that came out of his mouth was a garbled and choked laugh. But immediately Laney’s head whipped around from her discussion about vassals and serving families.

“He did the thing, didn’t he? I swear, he could say the most mundane things. But how he says them you think he was Dane Cook or something.” Another flat glare was fixed at her as Hadrian fell silent again. Though this time Draco didn’t feel that stab of coldness, so he assumed Harry was a bit more comfortable in his skin now and just choosing not to respond.

McGonagall reappeared in the doorway of the school, “Students! Come in, it’s time for the sorting to start!”

All the students stepped into the beautiful hall and as a ratty hat started to sing, Hadrian glanced at his companions. Laney had a dreamy smile full of wonder and excitement as she held his hand. Draco caught his eye and gave a confident smirk with Crabbe and Goyle gave him firm nods. It bolstered Hadrian immediately as he looked up at the head table with determination.

It was show time and he was ready.


	2. Sorting

The hall was gorgeous.

Laney’s jaw was hanging out of her head as she stared, openly gawking before shutting her mouth and grabbing onto the side of his robes. Easily, he threw an arm over her shoulder. He’d gained a decent amount of height when he joined his real family. When a tap on his shoulder had him breaking his reverence to glance behind him. Breath freezing like ice in his throat.

Alex was nearly vibrating in excitement. When Harry had gone missing, he’d hounded for stories and pictures from his mother when his father failed to procure his brother back or give any descriptions. He was a little annoyed that he got ignored so easily, but maybe Harry was just shy. His mother had always said Harry was quieter than he ever had been. Soon enough Harry would be in Gryffindor with him and Ron though! Then he could room with his twin and they could catch up. Alex could just picture the stories they could tell each other deep into the night, Harry could apologize for leaving him.

He looked both different and exactly as Alex had pictured. His eyes were Mom’s shade of green, but everything else was all Dad. With fair, but not pale skin and lean, sharp limbs. A seeker’s build, or chaser. Alex didn’t expect the lack of glasses however, in every picture Harry had been a quiet frown with wide green eyes, hidden by glasses and unruly black hair. Harry now however had no glasses, his eyes were big and long, framed neatly with bangs and hair pressed into a long ponytail that made him look kinda girly. Alex would have to convince him to maybe trim the hair, or at least wear it differently.

Harry could use his guidance in seemed, spending so much time away from home had changed him for the worst. The girl next to him, he would have to phase her out of his brother’s life and the Malfoy’s son. Malfoy had been a death eater, one of his inner circle, before Voldemort’s demise and so he was both arrogant and dangerous. Alex also couldn’t deny the curl of jealousy and anger that rose up when Malfoy stepped closer to his brother. Occupying the space that should be either his or Ron’s. The girl he didn’t know, but he did know that he didn’t like the way she was hanging on his brother. Holding hands and wrapped around his arm like an octopus. It was shameless and disgusting, especially when she whispered next to his jaw and hoarded his entire left side. She was probably a muggle born that was hoping to leech off his fame through his brother and that just would not do. Especially as Alex watched his brother lean closer to her when she spoke and roll his eyes playfully. Gifting her all of his attention.

Everything would be righted soon. He just had to wait.

Hadrian stared, and stared, and _stared_. It was unnerving really when Alex tapped on his shoulder and received that look. His eyes held nothing in them, not even a twinkle of the bright light that was in his mother’s eyes usually. He was unfocused, and Alex felt particularly insulted when instead of talking to him, the girl basically glued to his brother answered for him.

“Hello there! I’m Laney Dragma, this is my brother Hadrian Dragma. You are…?” Her grin was sharp and challenging, Draco smothered a laugh at the affronted look on Potter’s face and motioned Crabbe and Goyle closer, making them loom over the three of them while Hadrian slowly sorted himself back together.

“I’m Alex, and that’s _my_ brother Harry.” Laney gave a confused head tilt.

“Really? Last I checked I’m the one who grew up with him. Oh my god this is a Twitches moment, isn’t it?” Hadrian snorted, a rather undignified sound, but it made Draco smile before listening mesmerized by the low, smooth drawl that left Hadrian’s mouth.

“Twitches has a completely different context, different age, was a muggle movie of magic and I’m a man if you hadn’t noticed?” The red head giggled into her brother’s shoulder.

“I share a room with you. I _know_.” Draco thought it was a little unfortunate that Dragma (male Dragma? They would figure this out. Maybe middle names?) didn’t laugh again or continue talking with that deep rumbling voice. Alex seemed to stew angerly at the two basically ignoring his existence. Ron, a Weasley, stayed quiet and watched with confusion.

“Don’t we have to get sorted now? Oh! They’re calling names! Boys let’s roll!” Leaning out of her brother’s arms, neither boy had time to react as Laney grabbed Hadrian and Draco by their robes and shoved them forward merrily. A skip in her step as she separated her brother and friends from the massive prick. “Vincent! Gregory! Let’s go boys, we’re holding up the line!”

Ah, Hadrian didn’t notice the mini circle that had formed around Alex and them. That was nerve wracking. Still, he pushed it away in his mind to focus as name after name was called until Crabbe was the first one up, heading to Slytherin and quickly followed by Laney who was happily Slytherin with Draco and Goyle. The red head threw her legs over the bench next to her with a cheeky grin. Ever confident he’d follow her.

Which, if he had a choice he’d follow her to the day he died, so wig.

“Alexander Potter!” The hall and its boisterous energy hushed as Alex sauntered onto the stage. Evidently, he was quite used to the spot light as he didn’t even bat an eye to the feeling of everyone’s attention on him. A small glance showed many faces, all curious, a couple scornful and glaring. He’d ask Draco who the man with long dark hair at the head table was later. He looked positively murderous with that sneer.

It was an impressive sight.

Alex sat down on the stool with a small glance at the side. Hadrian’s friends had all been thrown to the snakes! It was perfect, when he was in his rightful house with Alex he’d see how he was supposed to act. Right now, standing there on his own, he already looked so much better, his posture was still straight, but his hands tucked into his pockets. Shoulders back with easy and powerful grace. He wasn’t more powerful than Alex, but having some intimidation to back him up was always good. That’s why Draco ran with Crabbe and Goyle after all. He almost reminded Alex of Uncle Sirius.

Padfoot had been distraught when Harry had gone missing, he’d only visited a few times compared to his near daily visits with Uncle Moony when Harry had been there. Dad had said he was just working through his emotions, throwing himself into the Order. Now, Uncle Sirius didn’t have to grieve anymore! Harry was right there and now once he penned Mom and Dad, they could bring him back home.

The dark haired boy didn’t even meet his gaze however, too busy staring at other people as the hat above him yelled Gryffindor and he was off to join Ron and wait eagerly for his brother as McGonagall continued to listen before yelling out with a small tone of confusion.

“Hadrian Dragma-Potter!” Hadrian winced as all the eyes turned to him. Shocked and confused, including the angry eyes that had been previously trained on his blood brother. He chanced a glance at the man. Onyx eyes met his and just stared. Not softly like his parent’s, but also not bitterly or angrily. More as if Hadrian were a puzzle.

And if he wasn’t damn right, puzzle it was. Ministry B.S. not letting him drop the last name because of some stupid heirship and voting seats.

Gathering himself up, Hadrian glided up to the stool and sat down as gracefully as he could. Long limbs gave him a lot to practice with that when he’d hit that large growth spurt when he was ten. The hat soon covered his line of sight with the crowd and his mind eased a little bit.

_Not one for the spotlight like your brother are you?_

‘No, he wasn’t. Laney was a little bit. She was just neurotic and didn’t care about other people’s opinions of her though.’

_Ah, spitfire of a girl. Demanded that where ever she go to let her brother come with her. Safe to assume that maybe you? I definitely see potential. A thirst for knowledge, bravery, loyalty, and look at that drive. How willing to reach your goals, no matter the cost to you. Could do with a little self-preservation however… may I?_

‘Do go ahead. You’re the expert.’

_Mmm, just for that I think I’ll indulge your sister._

The hat seemed to give a pleased hum at not being shoved any particular way and shouted loud and clear.

“SLYTHERIN!”

Silence, until of course like the pop-up book from hell, his sister bolted up right and whooped. Clapping loud and clear which egged on the rest of the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs to join as he let the female professor remove the cap and he smoothly walked to the empty seat between Laney and Draco. Ignoring the incredulous stares easily as he ignored the gaze of his brother borrowing into his back.

This year was going to be exhilarating, magical, and a huge head-ache in one school.

\---

The feast was brilliant, even if Hadrian had to glare at Laney to keep her in line with her dietary restrictions. They had a merry time all the way until they were being called to be escorted to their dorms in the dungeon. Hadrian gently tugged on Draco’s arm, gaining the other boy’s attention easily. The brunet jerked a head towards the long head table.

"Who is that? With the dark hair on the left side? I meant to ask earlier, but I forgot.”

Draco gave a large grin. “That’s my godfather Severus Snape. He’s the head of our house actually so you’ll get to meet him in just a minute when he joins us in the Slytherin common room. He can be a bit grumpy, but he’s cool once you get to know him. I think you’ll like him.”

Laney grinned dopily between Crabbe and Goyle a few steps ahead of them, “A true edge-lord. I am so down. Tea!”

The platinum blond looked so bewildered it made Hadrian tear into loud giggles, a hand clasped over his mouth to be as quiet as possible. Obviously understanding that he wasn’t getting it, Draco blushed a bright red all the way to his ears as Hadrian and Laney laughed hysterically, tears glittering in the brunet’s eyes when he finally calmed down and placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder. The touch felt searing in the best of ways when he got a crooked grin.

“I haven’t laughed like that in ages, thanks.”

“Anytime.”

Soon, they were all pulled into the Slytherin Common Rooms, which were oddly enough in the dungeons. Hadrian wasn’t complaining however; the air was nice and cool. Dark and comfortable, his sister squeezed his hand. It seemed she liked it too as she admired the green and silver drapes, she mused quietly aloud.

“I’ve always liked emerald.”

“Mr. Potter.” Hadrian didn’t respond at first until the man behind him repeated it again and Draco tugged his sleeve. The five of them turned around and there was the dark man, Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House. “It would do well to answer to your name, Mr. Potter.”

Hadrian and Laney both frowned, Hadrian stayed quiet though as Laney was more vocal about her displeasure. “He’s my brother, a Dragma, he’s only Potter because it’s illegal for me to beat some sense into the Ministry of Magic. By the way, is that one person or many I’ll have to beat up if it continues on like that.”

Snape hid his slight surprise when the Potter spawn replied with a bland voice. “Many, and I believe Mama and Mother will beat you to it. Mother has been fed up with them since my adoption.” His godson hopped in the conversation. Snape eyed the way the blonde’s hands curled around the long-haired boy’s bicep. It wasn’t the worst Potter twin it seemed, but Snape was still displeased. Though, this wasn’t the conversation he’d been expecting, or where he was expecting to have it. Draco growled his input.

“I think it’s stupid they don’t let you drop your last name if you don’t want it. Did you see the way Potter and the Weasels were looking at you like you were their next victim? It was like indoctrination, it was barbaric.” The girl, Laney Dragma from what he remembered scowled.

“I thought I was going to say screw it and get expelled before I was even sorted when they prick started talking to us and trying to steal my brother. If he tries anything I’m severing off his limbs and beating him to death with his still bleeding arms.” Violent, the three pure bloods turned pale at the grotesque threat, but it seemed Potter- Dragma, the male Dragma, was unimpressed. Or rather unaffected.

The young boy didn’t look much like Snape would have expected at all if he were honest. Alex was the James’ clone he’d hated to see, but his supposed Squib twin looked similar but not the same. He looked more like Lily’s father, with those haunting green eyes. Hair neater than any Potter he’d ever seen. Female Dragma’s hair was wilder than his, bright red hair that looked like a more groomed rat’s nest. A handful, and he just seemed quiet.

“What’s your middle name. Both of you.” Hadrian looked vaguely curious and Leandra looked startled. Draco just smirked.

“I’m Laney Esmerelda Dragma and he’s Hadrian Piers Dragma.” Snape gave a sharp nod.

“Piers and Esmerelda it is when you two are together and not in the common room. I will not be made a fool calling a shared name. It would do well to answer to those names if it is amenable to you?” Hadrian glanced to his ‘sister’ and she seemed to look him up and down. Sizing him up, it was oddly amusing to see a child act so tough.

“Amenable. It seems I don’t have to add you to the list. That little prat is still on there though.”

“Alexander has been on the list for years.” Snape furrowed his brows and Draco blinked.

“Assuming you mean Potter.” Laney flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder as an answer. Snape allowed that to be his answer as he sighed softly. “Regardless, the snake pit has a few more members than expected and we’re short a bed until I can get another one. Any ideas on what you’d like to be done for the night?”

“You are with Crabbe, Goyle and I, I presume so. Laney can stay with us and her brother for the night.” The two siblings nodded easily, Hadrian’s arm slung around her waist and she grinned brightly.

“We share a room at home so a night with my brother isn’t a punishment. I call the right side! Is it okay for me to room with my brother for a night?” Snape surveyed them critically.

“You’re first years, one’s your brother and one is my godson so for tonight I’ll allow this exception. Breakfast is at eight, hurry to bed now.” Laney grinned at all four boys and snickered as they all snuck down the first year hallway to the dorm room. Hadrian rolling his eyes and brushing shoulders with Draco who stared at him with that strange look, flanked by his two vassals.

Severus gave a deep sigh. It would be a long year if this was anything to go by.

Hadrian surveyed the room with a quick glance and sharp eyes. Four beds, a large bathroom. Cool with dark elegance, but no windows, no escape. It both soothed him and made him crawl up the wall. Laney’s nails dug into the back of his neck and he blinked back to reality, memories of cupboard neatly shoved back into a different corner of his mind for now. Draco looked around as well, a small frown on his lips.

“It’s a little small, but it will work.” Laney snorted.

“Our room at home is half this size. Also, I’m pretty sure that is a bloody hot tub.”

“The bath?”

“Oh, it’s a large bath. We have one downstairs I guess.”

Hadrian cocked his head to the side, sitting on the bed that had his trunk in front of it. Laney was kneeled in front of it, rifling in it for nightclothes. “I prefer showers, wonder where they put my trunk. Oh! Suni, hi! Go to your daddy I need his clothes.” The three purebloods watched with wide eyes as a large yellow snake flopped out and quickly slithered up to the boy on the bed which made him smile. Looking so calm and so… powerful. Draco drank in the sight as Hadrian leaned back, all lean muscle and gentle motions as he stroked the large snake’s scales, contented hissing erupting every now and again. “Marissa! My cuddly baby.”

Laney withdrew her hands revealing a tiny calico kitten blinking cutely around the room. Hadrian frowned at his familiar as Suni gave the tiny creature a speculative eye. Draco snapped back to himself. He was eleven, he would not be jumping the bones of a boy he just met.

“Can I pet Suni?” Hadrian gave him a gentle smile and sat still as Draco hopped on the bed with him and reached out. Hand hovering in front of the large snake patiently letting her scent him before going to gently run his hand down her long body. “She’s gorgeous.”

The ginger snorted, “Watch this, Suni. Kiss your daddy!” Immediately like a reptile on a mission Suni launched at Hadrian and coiled around his shoulders before pressing her snoot against his cheek. Hadrian just looked ahead with a fondly exasperated look, not running away from the snake kisses at all.

“Shouldn’t we be getting to bed?” Draco nodded and slipped off the bed, all of them getting changed and wandering off to their beds. Hadrian didn’t even bat an eye when Suni snuck up onto the bed for a cuddle, nor when Laney attached herself to his back, a fuzzy bundle squished between her chest and his back. The raven just closed his eyes and accepted it was going to be a family cuddle. Not the worst thing in the world.


	3. Laney is Violent

If Hadrian wasn’t a man of passivity, he might already be in Azkaban by now.

“Maybe he won’t notice if we bolt to our next class, he can’t try to corner us if he can’t catch us.”

“I still think I could punch him.” Hadrian pinched his sister’s arm. She simply ignored his silent warning and continued plotting with Draco and his vassals. The raven sighed softly and continued twisting his ponytail between his fingers, food untouched on his plate. His chest was too tight and knotted to even think about food right now, and it gave him better focus to swipe at Laney each time she reached for something with dairy in it.

“We can only avoid him for so long, why is he being so persistent? Didn’t he get the hint before we got sorted?”

“His brain got lost in all that hair.”

Draco was sitting beside him as Laney sat across from him. Crabbe and Goyle sandwiching her protectively. The lunch table was crowded, pressing the blonde tight against his side in a way that made Hadrian hold back a blush as he enjoyed the warmth. The blonde was chewing slowly as his eyes wandered speculatively across the hall.

“Perhaps I’ll talk to Uncle Sev after classes today, we can’t spend the rest of first year hiding in various alcoves and being sandwiched by Vince and Greg, as much as your protection is appreciated.” The boys grunted in agreement as Laney patted their arms. Her wavy auburn hair fanning out behind her.

“This would all be fixed in Hadrian let me beat him up.” 

A warning look was all that was needed to get her to back down. Draco snorted.

“Hadrian is much scarier than you, if Potter weren’t so obsessed with him we could probably get Hadrian to cow him into submission with a glare.”

Vince looked up, “We have to go, we have potions.”

Laney cursed, “Damn it, I wasn’t done plotting. Oh well, we only have double potions then we can do and hide out in the common room can’t we? Or grab Suni and use her to ward off any of the Gryffindor.”

“They’ll never figure out her hissing is whining to be pet.”

“She is an attention whore. She adores wrapping around Anna because she knows that Hadrian will absolutely spoil them together. A snuggle slut as I like to call it.”

“You have such filthy language.”

“Why thank you, my mother’s a soldier.”

“A what?” Hadrian rolled his eyes, getting up and flanking Draco as Laney tried to describe their mother’s job with the international bioterrorism group as a high ranking soldier in wizarding terms that Draco could possibly understand. However, that conversation was interrupted as they were stopped by two lions standing in front of the Potions Labs.

Alexander lit up as Hadrian’s gaze slid over to him. “Harry! Why have you been sitting with the snakes, come on. You should be with me don’t you think? We should be catching up, I haven’t seen you in years. Please?” Draco snorted.

“Maybe he’s sitting with the Slytherins because he is one?” Alexander glared at him agitatedly.

“You corrupted him. He’s a lion like the rest of us Potters on the inside.” Laney rolled her eyes and pressed into Hadrian’s side as he struggled to breathe again. He sounded so much like James it was scaring him. Soft hands gently intertwined with his and squeezed.

“You’re just pissed that you can’t find your brains behind your brash courage. My brother is fine where he is and the sooner you accept that the happier we all will be.” Alexander’s temper finally snapped.

“If so why do you always speak for him! He’s got a mouth, but you are always putting words in it for him. Leave him alone!” Obviously the wrong thing to say as Laney became enraged. Eyes burning like a raging fire as she spit out vitrol like it was going out of style.

“Years with no letters, no phone calls, when Hadrian was adopted your parents didn’t even look up the records and send a letter to us. And you blame me for Hadrian being disinclined to speaking with you? Maybe look at yourself, the sun doesn’t shine out your ass Potter and not everyone likes you.” Alexander spit hate right back as Hadrian felt dizzy, struggling to breath in the face of someone so like his biological father so angry. Flashes of pain and hurt and humiliation coming to the front of his mind.

“No! He’s my brother and I’m not going to let some muggle born gypsy steal him away and corrupt him to the-“ Snap. The anger cracked and popped like a strike of lightening in his chest, his body moved faster than his mind. The three other purebloods startling as he beat them to the punch. Hauling his former brother by the collar and shoving him against the wall. Hissing venomously next to his ear.

“Never call my sssister that ever again. Unlesss you’d like me to wring your neck until you are a lifelessss puddle on the floor.” Alexander paled until he was paper white and Hadrian released him, letting the lion slide to the floor as he returned to his friend’s sides. His arm shooting out to grab Laney as she giggled and swooned dramatically.

“Oh my dearest brother. My knight in shining armor comes to sweep me off my feet.”

“No incest.”

“Ah, you’re right. My platonic knight in shining armor. The brotherly prince to my damsel in distress.”

Suddenly Professor Snape was upon them, merely glancing at the five snakes before he looked to the lion on the floor as the youngest Weasley boy was working on getting him up. “Twenty points from Gryffindor for lazing on the ground and blocking the entrance to the class.”

Immediately, the door was opened and Potter was shoved inside. The rest wandered inside and listened to Snape’s lecture in a contemplative silence. Watching as he flayed Potter alive with a small hint of amusement. The only thing reaching Hadrian was a note passed from Draco on his left to Laney on his right.

‘ _I couldn’t even hear him and I can tell Hadrian is much scarier than you._ ’

“Piers!” Hadrian blinked. “Nuture versus nature, do you know the answers?”

His chest clenched and he felt light headed. Throat constricting painfully as he met his Head of House’s eyes. Those hard eyes softened just a bit as Hadrian’s well hidden panic and struggle. “Ah, your _impairment_ , write your answers to you sister and have her call them out then?”

The relief was like getting dumped with a bucket of ice water in the summer heat as Hadrian jotted down the answers swiftly and passed it to Laney who squinted and bit her lip.

“God, I gotta work on pronouncing half of this. First one’s drought of living death? Draught? Second one is the stomach of a goat, that was the bezoar question. Third is nothing, both are aconite.” Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and summoned the sheet of parchment from her hands. Glancing it over and nodding firmly.

“Tutoring. Eight o’clock Friday night Esmerelda. Piers, eloquently written. Twenty points to Slytherin for teamwork and correct answers. See me after class, both Dragmas.” Laney’s head dropped to the desk with a thud and Hadrian just nodded easily and continued taking his notes. Draco snickered quietly and later on in case Hadrian and Draco watched in awe at the complete failure Vince, Greg, and Laney were making of their potion. Their own was simmering and giving off a soft silver vapor. The other’s had black billowing smoke.

Draco and Hadrian glanced at each other and hid a smile.

Perhaps tutoring wouldn’t remiss with those three… A small explosion sounded and the two laughed softly, grinning like children with an inside joke, or a secret. Snape snarling and yelling at Gryffindors while subtly trying to shape up his house’s side of the classroom.

Hogwarts wouldn’t be as bad as he feared it to be it seemed.

\---

Two classes and an evening of tutoring later, and Laney still sucked at potions, but not quite as bad. Professor Snape had spent the time stopping her from killing the three of them while teaching Hadrian the flower language that apparently Lily had taught him so long ago. It was… odd, to think of the woman who abandoned him being an innocent child once. Not unpleasant however, Lily made horrible decisions, but she didn’t cause the pain that her husband had to him.

With how their evening went, it was a surprise when an irate Potions Master stopped them before breakfast the next day. A sneer firmly in place on his lips as he handed them a note with a candy name on it. Laney looked at it confusedly while Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him.

“It seems the Headmaster would like a word with Hadrian today after breakfast. However, he said nothing about informing you as his sibling. We will endeavor there after you two and I eat.” Laney frowned.

“That doesn’t explain why I’m holding a Kit-Kat.”

“The password to his office.”

“That’s… interesting.” Hadrian glared at the paper.

“Basil.”

“What?”

Snape rolled his eyes, “Basil is hatred. The original meaning was, before it became love. However I favor sticking to what flowers meant before people tried to beautify their meanings with false pleasantry.”

“So, pesto is hate sauce?”

“Essentially.”

“Brother, I want Italian later tonight. We’ll see you after breakfast Professor.” Laney gave a cheeky grin and blew a kiss before grabbed her brother’s hand and squeezing it lightly. Dragging him off to breakfast as he trapped himself in his head.

Dumbledore.

He remembered quite a bit from before he was abandoned and then was adopted. He remembered getting ignored by them all Mother and Father fawning over his brother. Sirius playing with his brother, Remus reading to him. Dumbledore showing him magic and teaching him theory. While he sat and watched. No one coming to play with him, or read to him, or teach him. Eventually even watching was above him and he was locked in his room for _distracting_ his brother.

It was lonely, it hurt.

Bitterness and anger and hate hate hate hate _hate hate hate._

A soft touch on his shoulder jolted him out of his spiral and he looked into Draco’s silver eyes. Concern was evident in his eyes, but Hadrian just gently shrugged it off. Ignoring his food to drape his head onto the blonde’s shoulder. Ignoring everyone else and letting the idle chatter of the other Slytherins wash over him.

Ignoring the whispering, the anger simmering underneath his skin like a boiling kettle. The eyes boring holes into the back of his head from a boy who looked to much like his nightmares for Hadrian to ever be completely comfortable. Ignoring the boy beside him who was trying to be nice and a friend to him when _he barely felt like a fucking human at all. He was just useless garbage to be disregarded and tossed away like he wasn’t a son or a brother or a living thing with human emotions._

Snapping back, Hadrian bit his tongue hard. Shit. Maybe he did need more therapy after all if this was what happened when he stopped going… The raven shook it off. He just needed to survive this meeting with the headmaster and take it one day at a time.

Just… a day at a time.

Hadrian sighed softly as Draco’s arms wrapped around his waist and joined in his sister arguing about what and ever with the two vassals. The raven hadn’t the energy to try and even understand what Laney was trying to convince them of this time, so he just relaxed and focused on meditating until finally breakfast was finished and Professor Snape came to collect them both, Laney pouting about delaying he first day off with her kitten and new friends while Hadrian tried to float in his happy mental place.

“Professor, do you know why we’re being called into the office?” Laney’s pout was at full force while still being respectful to their Head of House. Hadrian glanced back at Snape himself, the man stayed blank but did answer them in a bland voice.

“As I stated earlier, they only requested your brother’s attendance, however as you are family and I his head of house. I deemed it prudent to drag all of us up here. I fear the havoc you and Draco could wreak if Hadrian nor I were there to witness and fix it.” Snape sighed despondently to which Laney giggled brightly. Hadrian blinked as Snape caught his eyes, but quirked his lips up into the best half smile he could. As their professor gently grabbed both their shoulders Hadrian knew he understood.

The headmaster’s office was cluttered and messy, it gave Hadrian hives and made him nearly twitch at Laney’s side. Even his more messy and excitable twin seemed a little discontent with the mess, and then she was downright murderous when she looked at the desk.

Oh.

Hell no.

Sitting perfectly straight in their seats like a normal family was _them_. His brother was sitting there looking nervous but still animatedly speaking to anyone who would listen. Lily was beautiful as ever, dark and rich red hair flowing smoothly as she quietly chatted with the headmaster, one hand absently stroking her son’s hair. _He_ stood above them all, and easy smile and strong lean arms. Laney batted her eyes back and forth between the two of them.

“Holy, you both look like my brother and don’t look like him at all. That’s a weird line to tip toe and I don’t like it. Still. Wild.”

Well, that was one way to announce their arrival. A barely there look of scolding crossed his eyes, before he painted on his blank mask. Hand still clutched in Laney’s, his chest froze though. A bubble filling his throat and leaving him dizzy and breathless. He couldn’t do it. Oh god. God. God. Laney squeezed his hand. And stepped to break his line of sight easily and protectively. Snape stood steadily behind him as the world spun slowly.

“Hello Headmaster, it’s good to see you! What are they doing here? Did you call _our_ parents too?” Dumbledore’s smile became strained, the twinkle in his eye dimming.

“Ah, Miss Dragma. This is Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and I’m sure you’ve met Alex.” Laney flicked her hair over her shoulder when Alex reached out a hand to shake.

“Met him. Didn’t like him. His ego crowds a room. Thought you didn’t want to associate with a bunch of _slimy snakes?_ Or was that just when you thought I was a muggle-born gypsy oh great one.” Alex winced and wilted under her harsh sneer and Lily pulled him closer to her before giving a small smile.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean that. I’m Lily, Alex said that your name is Laney correct?” The curly red head just glared at the older woman quietly, obviously still peeved and unwilling to engage. She shifted her attention to her ex-son before a kind smile blossomed on her face.

“Oh Harry, look at you. You’ve gotten so big, and look at your hair. I was so worried about you when you…” Hadrian didn’t blink. The green eyes that matched her own showed little concern or interest. Just watched silently, judging. He was so still that if his hands didn’t shift within the other little girl’s she’d think her son’s twin dead. It was unnerving to see an almost copy of James act so cold to her.

Dumbledore, motioned to two chairs in front of him. “Sit, Mrs. Dragma and Mrs. Anderson will be here as soon as Minerva has gotten them both. Lemon drop anyone?” Alex grabbed one happily, but hesitated as the two students opposite of him said nothing. Unanimously staying silent and united. Alex swallowed the bitter feeling in the back of his throat.

Harry was his brother. Yet he was looking at him like dirt in favor of this imposter.

“So, as I understand it, you’re Harry’s adoptive sister, yes?” The headmaster gave another grandfatherly smile as Laney scowled and Snape glided behind them.

“The two are siblings, both are first years in my house.” James said nothing behind his family but Lily gave another tense smile.

“Oh Harry, Slytherin? That’s a surprise, Alex had mentioned he was a bit upset that you weren’t his house mate too. Most of us Potters end up in Gryffindor. But how do you like it?” His chest clutched tighter, but he forced himself to choke out at least a few words. He couldn’t look weak and he couldn’t let them disrespect his house like that.

“My name’s Hadrian Dragma.” Lily’s smile died.

“Oh, no dear, your full name is Harrison James Potter actually…”

“It’s Hadrian Piers Dragma.”

“But Harry, we named you after-“ Laney interrupted as her brother’s hand nearly broke her fingers.

“His name’s Hadrian, take a hint lady.” Hadrian gave a near silent snort and Snape patted her head.

“Play nice Leandra.” The girl looked at him with utter betrayal, as if he’d just insulted her entire family. It was a rather funny expression to see on a child before she pouted and slouched into her brother, looking up at his through her hair.

“I’m being attacked Hadrian. I need assistance.”

“Boo-hoo.” A ghost of a smile fluttered on his lips when she tugged his ponytail with a swift tug in irritation at his bland attention. It was at least his full attention.

They were saved from further small talk as the door opened again behind them and three women walked in. One holding a squirming and familiar bundle of dark black waves. Hadrian’s heart melted as he immediately abandoned his twin who just rolled her eyes as he collected his baby sister from his mother and returned to her without a word. His entire face was now open, eyes soft and adoring as the girl, maybe five grinned in absolute delight.

“Haden! Haden!” Alex’s chest burned when that gained the first ever full blown smile he’d ever seen from his twin in all of their days together at home and now at school. It didn’t feel fair. He was his brother. He should get Harry’s smiles. His attention and doting. Instead, he watched as his taller brother curled around and coddled the tiny girl with his whole body, sharing his space with both girls that were _not his real siblings_ , when Alex couldn’t even get a bloody wave. Cooing with a disgustingly sweet and devoted tone that didn’t match the apathetic boy he’d seen Harry twisted into.

“Annabee, been a good girl for Mama and Mother baby girl? Have you? Have you!” The girl squealed happily. Grinning when her brother nuzzled her cheek, soaking up his attention and love as their Mama and Mother walked in closer, stopping to stand beside Snape.

The two were a sight to behold. The shorter woman was more stout, with caramel skin and brown curls that seemed to bleed warmth like a beach sun, her smile was easy and bright as another woman loomed over her. This woman was lean, with skinny but strong limbs and pin straight blonde hair that was held in a high ponytail on her head. Her eyes were cool and lips firmly in a blank scowl. Snape had to pause for a moment when the resemblance got a little two uncanny towards his newest duo of troublemakers. The shorter woman reached a hand out to him.

“I’m Sara Anderson, please just call me Sara. This is my wife Erin Dragma. We’re pleased to meet you! You’re Severus Snape, our children’s head of house, right? Minerva was talking to us along the way. I’m glad to see you in person however! As long as we’re not here because certain people,” An amused glance towards the twins was sent. Only Laney grinned bashfully as Hadrian was too busy cooing over his little sister to care. “Decided to blow up a sink again.”

“Mama, it was one sink!” Laney didn’t look a bit remorseful

“Brother, can we blow up a sink?” The little one cooed, Snape marveled as the cold boy he was getting to know smiled again. Hadrian held her head in his hands.

“I will do whatever you want because you’re my precious angel.” Mother sighed.

“Stop manipulating your brother Anna, we both know you have him wrapped around your finger.” Her cold eyes glanced toward the family sitting next to her kids and Hadrian felt the temperature in the room plummet at least fifty degrees. Immediately she and her wife were firmly planted between their kids and the other family. Sara was the first to speak, and even she’d lost her care free smile.

“What do you want?” Snape rolled over the thoughts in his head. Seems the mildly terrifying anger was on both sides. Good to know. Lily looked cowed however, holding a sulking Potter clone in her arms tight as James frowned deeply.

“We wanted a chat with Harry, seeing as he doesn’t seem to have the, affluence or comforts he was born into. I’m concerned as his rightful father as to his treatment. It goes to show that he went missing just days before you two adopted him…” Hadrian glanced up, but Laney frowned and Annabee soon commanded all his attention easily by grabbing his jaw. Erin clenched her jaw with a venomous glare.

“I don’t like what you’re insinuating. My children aren’t spoiled with material goods, I want them to learn hard work and humility pays off.” Her fingers flicked, and like soldiers, Laney and Hadrian stood up. The little one smooshed between the pseudo-twins to stand in front of their Mother as their Mama watched intensely, the blonde pulled them all close against her hips. Snape watched Lily’s face blossom red with rage as her eyes glared venomously and protectively. “Money and possessions mean nothing when you’re rich in love.”

Laney and Annabee giggled as Mama swooned under one of Mother’s arms. Leaning her body against her wife’s side. “You’re such a charmer Er-bear. Keep this up and maybe I’ll extend my break to go a little while longer when we get home…”

Hadrian gagged as his twin laughed in his expense. Annabee stared confused before mirroring her brother’s look of disgust on instinct. His words were still bland, but they bounced with more cadence that Snape had heard yet when he spoke. “I love the both of you. Keep it in the bedroom and away from my eyes.”

“It’s not that bad Hadrian.”

“You didn’t walk in on them Laney.”

With a start, Laney was the one to notice Alex creeping closer to her brother’s free left side. A small tap got Anna’s attention as Laney flicked her head to the intruder. It was easy once Anna connected the dots and jealously moved to Hadrian’s left side and held her arms up. Bless his heart, the long haired brunet caved thoughtlessly, ignoring Alex and easily hoisting the tiny girl onto his hip and holding her with both arms. Alex gaped.

“Hey!” Annabee leaned back and glared.

“Mine! Off!”

“You took my brother!”

“Haden’s mine! Go ‘way!” The little girl burrowed her head into Hadrian’s collar and Alex was gifted with a poisonous glare from his biological twin. But just before a fight could break out and Dumbledore could intervene their mother straightened.

“Children.” All three of her kids stilled and looked at her immediately, Snape was impressed. He wished his snakes were as easily to wrestle into submission. Lily just glared jealously at the ease the woman showed in commanding her daughters and Lily’s son when she herself struggled to wrangle Alex and her husband under control on a daily basis. “No fighting. Why don’t you wait outside? I’m sure Annabee wants to tell you both all about her first day of kindergarten.”

Lily watched with a deep bitterness as what used to be her quiet and most withdrawn son blossomed under her eyes. Butting his head against that woman’s daughter affectionately moments after he’d rejected his own blood brother.

“Kindergarten? I’m so proud of you, did you have fun my darling, darling?” His voice bounded and bounced with a doting tone. The red haired girl smiled dreamily as the little girl cheered, still holding onto her son’s arm as the three migrated out of the office. Alex following as soon as Lily nodded her ascent.

Though, with how the day was going. She had little hope for him, she’d thought by the end of the day she’d get her boys to work out their problems and things could go back to how they were once. Peaceful, with Harry and Alex living and balancing each other out. James could have two sons to spoil rotten, losing Harry had been a hard hit. James hadn’t meant to be so hard on the boy Lily was sure. But he had gotten into the bad habit of resenting his brother like Albus had warned them about. That he might be a squib only seemed to heighten the animosity.

In the end, there was little she could’ve done, besides what she was doing now. Getting her son his twin brother back.

“Firstly, how are the boys doing? Settling in alright?” Minerva, who’d been watching quietly started first.

“Alex is doing wonderfully, the Weasley boys and him have been thick as thieves, the loud and rambunctious lot they are.” Snape figured this was his turn now as he kept a vigil on the two mothers’ side.

“The twins are doing well in my care. I was short a bed on the first night. But it seems Laney and Hadrian made friends with my godson earlier in the day and they had no problem sharing a room until another bed could be procured for Laney in the dorms. Draco seems rather thrilled to have brought the two into his friend group. However, Suni has been terrorizing some of the students by, opening doors at random?” Sara snorted.

“Forgot to warn you guys about that, sorry. If you can lock Hadrian’s dorm room Suni can’t open locks. You’ve no idea the frights I’ve gotten at three am when I heard a slam in the kitchen and found Suni attempting to pry the pantry or the fridge open.”

Dumbledore’s eyebrow crooked, “Suni?”

Snape rolled his eyes, “Hadrian’s familiar.”

Lily leaned closer in, “Oh, I thought owls went to the owlery in Hogwarts, not the dorms?”

Sara waved her off, “We didn’t know owls were like magic post. We got Laney a kitten for her birthday and a Hogwarts send off. But Hadrian got Suni his ball python for his… oh, was it his ninth birthday?” Erin played with her wife’s fingers idly.

“Christmas, when he was nine. You screamed when I told him to let her wreak havoc on the neighbor’s mouse problem.”

“Harry was attached! I didn’t want Suni to get sick from wild rodents, he would have been heart-broken! Then you know Laney would have been upset and Annabee would have a downright melt down that her brother was sad.”

“She was fine love.”

Sara refocused her attention onto Lily, “What does your son have, an owl?”

Lily blinked but nodded, “Yes, we got him a snowy owl for his birthday this year. He named her Hedwig. Are snakes allowed?”

A shrug, “Easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. Suni’s been his longer than Hogwarts has.”

Dumbledore cleared his throat, “Yes, I see. You mentioned Alex was quite upset when he met his brother again after so long. Do you know what happened?”

James frowned again, “Alex said he went up to greet Harry before the sorting ceremony and he got ignored all the way to when Harry was sorted into Slytherin rather than our family house. He was distraught that after five years the first thing his twin did was snub him.”

“My son doesn’t have to talk to anyone he doesn’t want to.” Sara turned to look at Snape, “I do want to let you know that he sometimes gets overwhelmed and let’s Laney talk for him. He’s quiet and quite sensitive despite his matureness, he doesn’t mean to be rude.”

Snape rolled his eyes, “I’m aware. Draco and Laney ganged up on an unfortunate Gryffindor yesterday in Potions when Hadrian continued to be unable to speak in my class. My house is filled with more introverted students so I don’t expect it to be an issue. Your daughter’s rowdiness is definitely the more… noticeable quirk between the two.” Erin gave a half smirk that mirrored Laney’s easily.

“She can be a loud terror when she wants professor, we know. No need to sugar coat it, there’s a reason Hadrian’s the voice of reason.” Snape needed to stop being blindsided by how much _more_ Hadrian’s adopted parents resembled the two Dragmas. It was made more difficult when physically Snape saw the uncanny resemblance James held toward both his sons, but expressively wise was nowhere near like Hadrian.

Snape felt any lingering doubts of Hadrian being his father’s son fade away from the back of his mind. He more had to worry about the adoptive twins being like their mothers than his tormentor.

“How did you raise them, they’re obviously magic and you’re…” Not was the unspoken word, as least Lily was semi-polite about it.

“Erin here is a little magic, she never tried to be an active part in the wizarding world however. She’s a high ranking officer in an international anti-bio-terrorism unit, but she was certain to bring both muggle and magic culture into the house when Harry joined our family. Also the books certainly helped us understand that our other two daughters were showing signs of accidental magic as well. I was wondering why the hell I kept losing the TV remote when it was time for bed.” Snape raised a brow. Erin answered.

“Laney used the distraction to catch an extra episode and stay up later. So far Anna’s keeping the tradition. Though more creatively. I found it in the freezer last night.”

Sara turned on Lily immediately, smile sly and dangerously sweet, “How did you raise your son? Hadrian loves baking with me in the kitchen and gardening.” Lily balked.

“We have house elves do the chores really. Alex and his father fly in the backyard however, Alex is quite excited to join the Quidditch team for Gryffindor like his father.”

“That’s a bit like basketball on brooms, right? Not really, but sort of? Hadrian, I think has been interested in the dueling club, he doesn’t like heights. Laney however I think likes the idea of fly tackling someone in the middle of the air. She was quite good at football when she and Harry were on their pee-wee team. Oh, how cute they looked in cleats and Harry wore his hair in braids. I miss those days.” James smiled finally.

“Harry did soccer?” Erin nodded.

“Laney wanted to play and those two are attached at the hip so naturally Hadrian joined to be with his twin.” James’ smile fell, turning into a scowl.

“Twin?”

“Their birthdays are eight days apart and Laney declared that that made them pseudo-twins. Hadrian never argues or disagrees with anything really, so he just accepted it and so did we. It helps that when we throw joint parties they seem more pleased then jealous at sharing a birthday. Annabee was very little when we adopted Hadrian so she’d never known anything different I guess.” Sara swatted her wife.

“Annabee is just plain smitten with her brother, he could say the sky was green and she’d adamantly defend him against anyone who tried to say it was blue.”

“You act like our son isn’t just as pussy whipped by his baby sister. I seem to remember him insistently taking some of her midnight fusses, even if we were already awake.” Albus quickly interrupted, this wasn’t going the way he’d planned at all. He was going to have to recollect and regroup. Perhaps a little more forcefully this time.

“Let’s call this meeting adjourned for the time being as it seems the children have gone away. Would you all be amenable to meeting again soon? Alex is Harry’s brother and even if its just visits, don’t you want your son to know his birth family?” Erin frowned at him.

“He’ll visit if that’s what he wants. And only what he wants. I won’t force my son to see the people who abandoned him.” With that the two women brushed out of the office. Severus and the Potters hot on their heels where outside the office Severus had to smother the chuckle that threatened to escape.

Alex was sitting nearly six feet away from the other three and each time he tried to scoot closer Laney simply turned towards him spitting proverbial fire and glaring. Hadrian was laying on his back with the little one using his chest as a pillow and seemed more than happy to just lie there and let it happen. Severus had to bite his lip hard as Alex crept forward and Laney threw a pen at him while hissing viciously.

School will never be dull again.


	4. Where Laney Gets the Violence From

Weeks passed with school work, the world's most interesting Halloween feast, and cramming as many politics lessons into his head as possible. Hadrian was exhausted and more than content to simply exist. It was another one of those meetings the Headmaster had to arrange with his mothers and the Potters, where more arguing and useless bantering happened. Severus was escorting the children, Draco tagging along like a lost puppy with Hadrian (the crush his godson had was disgustingly cute). Severus was quick to grab the children and place himself in front of them as Sara slammed open the portrait door gasping for breath.

“No. no.nononono.” Hadrian froze beside him, obviously hearing the screaming coming from the office. Laney was gripping at his robes anxiously, even Draco looked nervous though he hid it quite well. Pressing Hadrian behind himself and throwing on his pureblood mask. Huddled into him like scared children. Snape paused.

Because they were scared children.

No matter how mature or brave they were, they were still kids. He was the adult here.

Tears were clearly visible as one of the twin’s mothers paced agitatedly, hands shaking and still muttering under her breath. Distressing the children further as he pushed them further behind himself. Hidden behind his robes.

“Mrs. Anderson, may I offer some assistance?” The smaller woman looked at him near desperately, looking at her kids with the most heartbroken eyes. She moved closer to kneel in front of the children cautiously.

“Hadrian. Leandra. Go play with your friends. I need to talk to your professor. _Alone_.” They hesitated, especially Hadrian, but Draco the more tactful of the bunch grabbed both his friends and dragged them away. Visibly down the stairs as if to prove they weren’t eavesdropping.

Instantly the waterworks started again full force. “T-they want to ta-take my son. My son! They want to take him away! I can’t, I can’t, I can’t…” Severus was prepared for it when the woman collapsed. Grabbing her and holding her up as she sobbed incoherently, rage began licking at his heels like a loyal lap dog.

“Shh. Sara, it’s okay. No one’s going to take Hadrian from you two. He’s Dragma-Potter on the registry, which means you have a claim on him How you adopted him is binding and legal. He’s your son no matter what lies Albus and the Potters try to feed you. He’s also your son in his heart. He looks to you like you hung the moon and all the stars. I caught him helping Laney pry off room sign to give to his little sister.” Sara gave a water laugh into his collarbone.

“I have that to give back by the way. And a sink faucet.”

“Where did they get that?”

“I was hoping you’d know!” Sara laughed again. “He’s such a sweet boy, Laney’s a little devil. He really blossomed you know? When I met him he was this skinny and quiet, so quiet little boy. Bones that jutted out of his skin like they were trying to run away, bruises all over his face, and a glare that honestly unsettled me. I knew though, I knew that hurt people hurt others, usually not on purpose. So I pulled him into my fold, gave him a home, and watched him stitch himself back together. I never regret it. I love him so much.”

Severus paused, as far as he knew when the younger Potter went missing he had never gone to another family. Albus had said he was sent to live with a branch of relatives in the muggle world for better education and a better safer life. Seeing as the Dragma’s adoption began processing a couple weeks after Hadrian went missing from his aunt and uncle’s home; there was little chance he’d went to a bad foster home before the Dragma’s got hold of him.

A cold feeling was beginning to gnaw at him.

“He’s claiming there’s no way we can support three children without an inheritance, but we’re fine! I can prove it! We live in a safe neighborhood on base, the kids had activities, they went to school. They never wanted for food or clothing or love… I don’t want them to take my baby.”

Severus gently brushed his fingers through her hair. More shouting was beginning to echo down from the room. Along with a cold rumble that sent shivers down his spine. “No one will take your son. Sounds like your wife is going to freeze everyone with sheer will power.”

“She’s very high up in an international bioterrorism unit. Very influential and very powerful, she’s learned to have a firm hand and an even firmer scowl.” Sara shifted and brown curls tickled under his chin. “Thank you, for watching over my children. And tolerating me snotting all over your robes.”

“This may not offer much comfort, but all my charges are under my care. They are my snakes and as such I won’t let anyone hurt them. Hadrian may have been my godson when he was a Potter if Lily had forgiven me for my mistakes. I owe him for not seeing what they’d done and letting my hatred of his father blind me to shielding him.”

“Oh, I know you hate James Potter, Hadrian wrote me a letter nearly hysterically laughing about how much you hated the Potters. Said he saw it, James was a cruel git to my son growing up and Hadrian remembers _everything._ Have I mentioning how frustrating and amusing it is to have a seven year old throw back you words at you. Exactly as you said them with the date and time you said them? It’s awful and funny!” Sara sighed. “I consider you kind of like a godfather anyway, I don’t really know what those are supposed to be. Not magical or religious here. But any legal godfather did nothing for my son, yet here you are… protecting him. Good enough for me.”

Rage was still burning like a lovingly stoked fire in his chest, growing hotter with each minute. But something was also soothed. Godson. He had two, technically three, you didn’t get Hadrian without Laney tagging along. That desperate part of him that tracked everything he owned calmed a bit, giddily counting again and again. Three. Three. Three. He had more than he’d started with.

“We’re fighting for your son, buck up Sara, we’re winning a battle.” Pushing them both up the stairs, they swept inside to find Erin standing, nearly looming over the Potters and Albus. Glaring quite viciously too.

“Please be reasonab-“

“No.”

“He’s my-“

“No, he’s ours.”

“Would you just-“

“No, you shut the fuck up. The day you lay another hand on my son is the day I hand feed you your own internal organs!” The threat was a vicious hiss, her eyes glowed harshly as she slammed her hand on the desk. Severus mused. She was the magical influence then.

Sara walked closer and gently massaged her wife’s arm. Leaning into her partner and humming quietly. “Hush my love. We adopted Hadrian legally and have provided for him and raised him since he was seven. If they want to fight us. They can fucking _try._ Severus do you know a good barrister?”

“Ask your son, his best friend’s father is the best lawyer in wizarding Britain. However, I am rather close with Malfoy senior as well. I’d be happy to give him your address and arrange a meeting if need be.”

“Ah, they network so young these days. Yes. I’d like that very much Severus.” Severus smirked.

“Do you know what I find hilarious though Sara?”

“Oh do tell?” The Potters looked confused, only Lily and Albus were perceptive enough to look wary with their Slytherin banter.

“The Potters are friends with the Weasley’s. A family who are widely considered blood traitors with no inheritance to speak of and one average income from the father. With _seven kids._ ” Sara glared venomously at the red-haired woman who paled considerably. “To my knowledge, no one’s dared to threaten taking away any child from the Weasley’s yet, with the only difference being you undoubtedly making more money and only raising three children, adopting your children, and you being gay. I wonder what the media would make of this threat, I’m sure Rita would make quite the spectacle of an article about it.”

Albus was quick to try and do some damage control. “Now, we weren’t insinuating anything like that-“ Erin glared at him and Sara grinned.

“Oh? Then you will have no issue with me lawyering up then. Just for precautions. Can never be to careful when someone’s trying to _take one of your children_.” Sara smirked. “Besides, I wonder who would also win this fight if it’s all about money. I own my own business and Erin here is extremely affluential in an international military task-force. You are the equivalent of a stay at home wife and a police officer. Noble, but not very lucrative, all your money was made by your ancestors. We’re self-sufficient and though we have a lower net-worth than you, we didn’t see fit to _abandon one of our kids._ ”

The shorter woman gave him a sweet smile, “Call me with that lawyer’s number. It’d be nice to meet Draco’s father. Hadrian and Laney positively gush about the lad. If that’s all, expect all these ‘meetings’ to stop. I’m considering you a threat to our family and I will file a restraining order if you push me or my son. Good day.”

With that, the two women helped themselves to the floo and vanished with a flash of green. Severus hid his own smile and left the Potters shell-shocked in their chairs while he went back down into the dungeons. He had a few letters to pen after all, and godchildren to check on.

He definitely saw where the Slytherin came from now.


	5. Lucius Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> Now, vote time! Are we doing some legal shenanigans, or do you want to me to find another plotline!

_“I wasn’t jealous of his fame. I was jealous of their love. I wanted even a scrap of their attention and affection. Not even all of it. Just. Some.” His hair was spread beneath him. It was tired and beat up, dry and cracked from lack of care and trimming. It was a rat’s nest, fitting for the dead green eyes staring blankly, listlessly at the sky. The grass tickled at his skin, his back ached fiercely as he laid on it. But everything hurt, it always hurt. He learned not to care._

_“Want do you want now Harry?” She tilted her head, scooching closer and placing her head on his shoulder. He didn’t flinch away, didn’t bother flinching anymore. It made something hollow in his chest clench at the lack of apprehension or self-preservation._

_“Greatness, I’ll live so that everyone knows my name and knows to leave me the hell alone until I finally get to die.”_

_“I don’t want you to be alone.”_

_“Too late.”_

_“Not yet.” She reached and grabbed his hand. It was almost boiling in his chilled fingers. Her rings gently pulling at his cracked, dry skin._

_“You don’t have to let me love you. I’ll make you let me.”_

_Harry didn’t bother responding._

_­_ Green eyes shot open, blue skies were replaced with the smooth ivory ceiling of their dorm room. The covers were heavier than normal on his, which made sense when he felt a snoot nudging at his jaw from under the duvet. Hadrian let a hand reach up to massage Suni’s head, eyes still locked onto the seeing. Mind running and not really comprehending that real life existed for a moment.

_‘Papa?’_

_‘Yes?’_

_‘Were you stuck in your head again?’_

_‘Stop copying my therapist Suni.’_ The yellow and white boa snickered and slithered up her master’s chest. More firmly pushing herself into his jaw and affectionately scenting it. That was the second time his therapy had been brought to his mind. He doubted the headmaster would let him leave the school, however. He’d continue in the summer, and if it got worse he’d talk to Laney.

_‘I love you. Are we going exploring today? You have no class, Laney told me.’_

_‘I’ll take you to class this week, Alexander has been pissing me off and Professor Snape will ignore you.’_

_‘I like him.’_

Hadrian sighed and forced himself out of the covers. Suni hissing in displeasure, but refusing to release him from her fully body cradle. Her eyes did wander however briefly to the kitten dozing on his nightstand. He was watching Marissa for Laney for the night, apparently the tike didn’t like exploding snap and Draco was a bigger fan of chess. Therefore, he was playing babysitting Uncle for the evening. It helped that Suni was now more curious about the kit than predatory, letting the feline explore in her coils without Hadrian fearing for her safety. Suni was well behaved when he said no, so he hadn’t been too worried to begin with.

It was hilarious to watch a python herding a snack sized calico kitten.

“Suni, Hadrian, how are you this morning?” Suni scented Draco affectionately, but refused to move off of her human. Choosing to be difficult and force the raven to squirm out of his pajamas, Suni unhelpfully constricting to keep her balance.

“I am fine. Suni is a brat.”

‘ _I love being a brat’_

_‘I know.’_

Draco hummed, “Do you think Laney’s awake?”

“She will be when I sic Marissa and Suni on her.”

“Great, we’ll actually be on time for a weekend breakfast. What did you want to do after?”

“Homework?”

“Not a bad idea. Crabbe and Goyle are already down in the hall.” Hadrian sighed and just decided to skip the robe as Suni cheekily rested her head on his shoulder. At least she let him put on a tank top and pants. “Are you going to walk around like that.”

“Yes.”

“Really, well, I suppose if anyone bothers you Suni will put them in their place.”

“She likes skin contact. It was an experience to wake up the first time with a boa slithering up my pants and into my shirt whining that she was cold.”

“Suddenly, being a parselmouth seems less appealing.”

“No one thinks of the weird shit that happens, only the cool things.”

It took ten minutes for them to get ready and another ten to drag Laney out from her dorms. (Another five to get her to stop mooning at his bare arms and making suggestive comments. Draco pointedly tried not to stare at what were some nice biceps for a preteen). They made it to breakfast on time however and sat next to Crabbe and Goyle on the end. Marissa was on Laney’s lap mewing up a storm and demanding bacon from his sister’s plate. Hadrian hid a smirk. Simply eating and relaxing until the post came swooping down. Draco got his customary letter from his parents and Laney grinned as a letter from one of the postal owls dropped into his hands.

Hadrian felt a similar grin tug at his lips to read HAYDEN in bright pink crayon on an attached letter. Handing off their mother’s letter to Laney he decided to read his baby sister’s letter first.

_Deer Haden,_

_MaMa is teaching me to rite letters! I had a fun day at school yesterday. A boy told me that you cant have a snake. He hasnt met Suni. I miss cuddling with you and her. I hope you come home soon and we can cuddle and eat candy together! Moter says you will be home for Christmas. That so long. Did you blow up a sink yet?_

_Love, Annabee_

The letters were large and done with a magenta marker, but it was perfect to Hadrian; at the bottom of the paper was a child’s drawing of two stick figures and a yellow squiggle, labeled with their names. Hadrian smiled fondly and pulled out his own parchment as his friends minded their own posts and Laney was reading their other letter.

_Dear Annabee,_

_You’re doing so well! I loved your drawing, I plan on hanging it up in my dorm so I can think of you when I get homesick. As for the boy, some people don’t have pets like we do. When you go to school, you will choose a familiar. You could get a car like Laney, or even an owl like most do to send letters, that would be odd to muggle children wouldn’t it? Worry about making friends and your school work, everything will be alright. I miss you too Honeybee, be good for Mama and Mother okay? I’ll be home in a jiff and then we’ll all celebrate Christmas together. If you’re really good, perhaps I’ll bring home some wizarding candy to sneak over to you._

_P.S. I haven’t blown up a sink. I’d ask your sister. I haven’t been keeping a great eye on her and it wouldn’t surprise me. There’s another set of twins in a different house that stole a toilet seat to send to their little sister. I think Laney may be getting ideas._

_I love you,_

_Haden_

Hadrian doodled a tiny bumblebee with a snake at the bottom underneath his name and folded it up to seal it with a wax stamp. Looking up to where Laney was folding up her own reply to their parents, he raised a brow and his sister grinned.

“Making sure I’m not horrifying our new godfather, that my grades are fine. Oh, and that that little pleb isn’t bothering you too much. _Why don’t they ever bother you about grades?_ Oh, and they’ll be here at the school again, but they might not see us. _”_

“Because they’ve never had to worry about them. I don’t see Potter or Alexander, so they probably aren’t here yet.”

“Alex is probably still sleeping and dreaming of not being an asshole.”

Draco glanced up from his own letter and eyed the staff table with interest, frowning at something that Hadrian couldn’t see. The raven nudged him a bit as Laney collected their replies and waved down one of the post owls with a knut in her hand. Hadrian let his eyes ask his question and the blonde gave him a slightly bewildered smile.

“My father’s here at school apparently. I wonder where he is, and why?”

Huh.

Hadrian had a weird feeling about this.

\---

“Ah, Sara Anderson and Erin Dragma yes? I’m Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s father and now your barrister in Wizarding Britain. It’s a deep pleasure to meet the mothers of Draco’s closest friends, he speaks quite fondly of Hadrian and seems to be baffled and intrigued by your daughter.” Lucius extended his hand as Erin nodded and Sara grinned. Greeting both of them warmly.

“Sounds about right! It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy.”

“Lucius please.”

“You must call me Sara then! I’m very thankful to Severus for suggesting we meet and more thankful to you for coming. My own son has only glowing reviews about your son, and my daughter is no doubt terrorizing him. I apologize for that.”

“Nonsense. He’ll meet a variety of people in his life. This is good practice.”

Severus was sat on one of the chairs beside Lucius, the two mothers were sat in front of them on the couch in his office. Tea and coffee sitting and ever warm mugs on the coffee table between them as well as a pile of documents in front of the blond lawyer.

“There will be time for pleasantries later, so let us get down to business. Is there anything the Potters might use against you?” Erin curled a hand behind her ear, clearing her face of any stray strands, Sara was relaxed underneath her wife’s arm.

“He has an anxiety disorder, however we put him in weekly therapy for it. Have since we found out after we adopted him, and he showed trauma from his past abuse. Otherwise, I can’t see anything. He’s a normal kid, played football, went to school, played in the park with his baby sister and his twin. Got phenomenal grades, Sara was quite proud.”

“The pet snake?” Sara grinned. Suni had been her idea.

“He talks to her, Suni by the way. We decided if he had a gift that let him talk to snakes that he deserved to have the chance to let his gift flourish. It also helps him to have a confidant that isn’t one of us. Instant bodyguard too. He drapes her over his little sister and instantly she’s kidnap proof if he has to dart away for a minute.” Erin snorted.

“Doesn’t need help with that. I taught him well. Someone tried grabbing Annabelle at a park. Homophobe that didn’t like that Sara was married to me. Hadrian sprinted after him and broke his arm. That time _I_ was proud.”

“Let’s refrain from telling that story if it comes to trial.”

“Of course.” Lucius rummaged through his files.

“You have the adoption papers?” Sara handed over her file of copies. “Perfect, and what can you tell me about your professions?”

“Erin works in the military, I take care of the kids and run a soap making business out of my home. I sell at the local farmer’s market as well, it works well because the kids play with the other children at the market while I sell. The other moms are more than happy to watch the playground for the merchants.”

“Would you say you make a proficient amount of money for raising three children?” Sara nodded resolutely.

“My parents bought us a house near base as a wedding gift. I make a decent income from my business, but Erin makes quite a bit of money from her job. 60,000 a year roughly, more if there is an attack and she’s deployed to get it under control. So our bills are rather low, her sec is international, so her superiors give us some money for housing as well. We have a decent savings and investments in both Gringotts and the muggle world. I also bought stock in Microsoft when it was founded in 1975,” Sara winked. “Sufficient to say in a few more years my net worth is going up.”

“Now, I hate to say this. However in the event of your untimely death do you know where your children would go?” Sara patted her wife’s knee.

“Erin works in a dangerous job, we have all her ducks in a row. I admit though, there’s a bit of lack of plan if both of us were to pass anyway… We want the kids to stay together and have all of our assets going into a trust for their care. However the only back up plan we have are my parents and they are getting quite old.”

“In the magical world custody often is gifted to the godparents, do any of the children have them?” Severus cut in.

“Sara allowed me to claim Hadrian as my godson the other day before I contacted you, I would be more than happy to gift their two daughters the same protection and put them under my care.” Sara gave him a face splitting grin and Erin eyed him up and down before settling down easily. It seemed like approval to him.

“Never thought I’d see the day you volunteered to claim three children in a week. I trust you’ll be as good a godfather to them as you have been with Draco.” Lucius smiled. “Perfect, the next set is of course talking to the children. Without you present unfortunately to avoid claims of coercion. Would Hadrian be okay with that?”

Sara hesitated slightly, but Severus was quick to understand why.

“Lucius, Hadrian is selectively mute. Would his sister be allowed to be present? She often helps him get his message across and keeps him grounded.”

“Ah, the anxiety disorder? Not a problem, of course his sister may join.” Sara relaxed again and Severus hid a smile, still sitting beside Lucius. “I hope they won’t try to use it against you or him, however mental health studies are slightly archaic in the Wizarding World. So I hope Potter won’t be depraved enough to dig, if push comes to shove however would Hadrian be comfortable to simply be assessed by a Mind Healer? A muggleborn named Ted Tonks, he would serve as an expert testimony to help keep Hadrian out of Potter’s hands. Only if they pursue legal action that is.” Sara nodded.

“Yes, that should be fine. He can speak with Hadrian’s therapist Nina too if he wants a better overview of his history.” Lucius jotted some notes down with his quill.

“Perfect. Severus, send for the twins?” A flick of his wrist sent a brilliantly white doe sprinting across the study and past the closed door. Sara was biting her lip nervously and twiddling her thumbs until the door gently creaked open and Lucius studied the new occupants of the room carefully.

Hadrian definitely took after Ms. Dragma-Erin. Long limbs with carefully tamed hair and a disposition that screamed quiet power. Beside him was a girl with dark red curls and sun kissed skin, there was a spark in her brown eyes that burned with life and exuberance. Quite the opposites it seemed. Though, Hadrian was only wearing a tank top? Severus was quicker than him, frowning at his new godson.

“Hadrian, where’s your shirt?”

“Suni wouldn’t let him get dressed. It’s a Saturday anyway so, it’d probably be more exhausting to try and fight her on it.” Severus reached into his desk drawer and threw it at the half naked eleven-year-old. The raven shrugged it on without a single complaint, not even flinching as Severus shrunk it to fit him snuggly with a flick of his wand. Laney sniggered behind her brother’s shoulder, only smirking when Severus gave her a withering glare. Sara was all over them quickly enough, checking on them and kissing their cheeks. Lucius watched a little surprised as neither preteen tried to squirm away from her affections as many older children did, only basking in it. It was refreshing after three years of Draco’s ‘I’m a big boy’ attitude at being ‘coddled’.

“Lucius has to ask you some questions without us around. He’s here to help us though in case the Potters try to pull some nasty actions to get custody of you. But we’ll be close by alright? Laney, take care of your brother. Hadrian, keep your sister out of as much trouble as you can.”

“Mama!” The red-haired girl whined; Hadrian only gave a firm nod. His arm slung around his sister’s waist. “I swear, terrorize one elementary school and you’re called a trouble maker! Please! They were all amused and you know it!”

Erin raised a single brow at her daughter and all whining stopped. “Yes Mother, Yes Mama.”

Lucius shooed Severus and the women out of the door swiftly after that and made his own greetings to the first-year students. “I’m Lucius, Draco’s father, and your mothers’ new lawyer. Do you two know why you’re here?”

“Because Alexander and Potter are right di-“ Hadrian elbowed his sister swiftly in the ribs, making her wheeze. “very annoying people I meant. I’m assuming something happened with the Potters and our parents?”

“The Potters threatened to sue for Hadrian’s custody yes.” The room got so quiet you could here a feather falling. The red haired girl fell silent, mouth slightly agape with wide and shocked eyes locked onto him. Hadrian’s eyes were just as wide, terrified as his body remained stiff as a board, knuckles white where they clutched at his sister.

“Oh.” Hadrian opened his mouth, but it almost looked as if he choked on air before he clamped his mouth shut and drew his legs up to his chest. One hand beginning to tug anxiously at his ponytail and his gaze settled just over Lucius’ shoulder, glassy and unfocused.

No.

It couldn’t be happening.

No.

_Panic. Panic. Panic. He couldn’t survive living in that house again. With him. Trapped with nowhere to go and no one cared because he wasn’t Alex he wasn’t the one they wanted the heir the son the golden boy and the savior. He was just Harry and just Harry wasn’t treated like a fucking living person that felt pain when he was forced into the attic and denied scraps of love and hated and hated and hated._

_Because Alex got his parents full time._

_He got nothing._

“Hadrian.” The blond aristocrat kept his voice soft and nonthreatening as possible. The boy gave a slight nod, his sister was looking worriedly between the two of them. Hadrian blinked. “I promise, I’m not going to let anything happen to you. This will just be some questions to deviate your home life and how you’re doing, okay?”

A firmer nod.

“Good, how’s school going?” The raven was still blinking back into focus, but he gave a thumbs up. Laney snorting beside him.

“He’s doing great, Alex is annoying, but our classes are awesome! I’m getting tutored, but Hadrian’s curb stomping the rest of us in lessons.”

“Ah, and what’s your favorite classes?”

“Hadrian was really looking forward to Defense, but the teacher is a little dull. I love potions! I’m not great at them though, it’s basically the same as chemistry! I was horrible at it, but it was still my favorite. Snape’s tutoring Greg, Victor, and I, but I think I just don’t have _the gift._ ”

“You’re gifted in making explosions.” The near maniacal grin that split the girls face made it difficult to keep a blank and straight composure. Hadrian seemed to have drifted back to reality as well, giving a barely there smirk.

“Stop calling me out.”

“How about friends, do you have any friends in school, or from your old muggle school?” Laney frowned and hummed.

“Obviously, we’re friends with Draco, Vince, and Greg. I would say we get along with pretty much everyone else. I don’t have beef with anyone in particular and Hadrian’s way too chill to really piss anyone off. As for our muggle school, not really? We had friends, but they were more school friends? Like, you hang out at school, but nowhere else? Hadrian has always been my first and best friend, more so after we adopted him.”

“Blaise is nice.”

“Blaise?”

“Zabini.”

“Oh! The Italian!” Lucius smiled indulgently as they recollected themselves, Hadrian looked a great deal calmer, legs down on the floor again. The red head had splayed herself practically across the sofa in the patent ‘take up as much room as possible’ way of sitting. One of her legs hooked over her brothers lap.

“Now, I heard from your mothers’ that you were in therapy. Obviously, that is not offered here at Hogwarts. Can I inquire as to how you are doing?” Laney obviously looked at him, one of the few questions she couldn’t answer for him. Hadrian straightened his shoulders a bit.

“I’ve been fine mostly. Seeing the Potters is… distressing at times. And Alexander keeps harassing Laney and I, it is bringing back some unpleasant memories. I’ve been taking it a day at a time however, and I have Suni and Laney with me. I’ll send a letter to mother if anything gets worse or to a degree I can no longer handle.” Laney scowled.

“Lady Potter and the Potter tweedledee and tweedledum trying to get their grubby hands on my brother and trying to wreck our family in the process is a little more than distressing. I want to punch her son in his smug little face half the time.”

“Let’s not Laney.”

“I will one day, and you won’t stop me.”

“Of course Laney.” The girl grinned, slow and long. Lucius had the smallest twitch of memory about Cheshire Cats in that squib’s fairytale. Hadrian simply gave her the blankest expression, occlumency? No. Basically muggle raised and too young. Lucius would mention it to Severus later perhaps.

“Final questions children. Do you wish to stay with Sara and Erin?” Hadrian nodded so quick that Lucius thought his head might fall off. Laney looked affronted and deeply offended, protesting the idea vehemently. “Do you wish for visitation with the Potters and Alexander Potter?”

The girl fell silent and glanced at Hadrian, Lucius’ breath caught in his throat. His eyes were nearly glowing, eyes a deep emerald green with a sickly glow that reminded Lucius way to much of his ex-Lord’s favorite curse. “The Potters can crawl into a hole and die for all I care. I don’t want to see any of them. _Ever._ ”

Valid reaction for an abandoned child.

Lucius shoved back any unease, he was a child and a perfectly sane and polite child who was simply powerful and upset for understandable reasons. Magic could be uncontrollable and spurred on by strong emotions, especially when untampered by age and experience. Draco talked about the boy as a treasure, quite infatuated with him honestly. The raven was good. Smiling gently and as calmingly as possible, he took Hadrian’s balled fists into his own grasp.

“Worry not child, I won’t allow the Potters to interfere with your life. That’s why I’m here as your mothers’ legal counsel and I assure you in any legal battle I will win quite firmly. Draco would be rather cross with me if I didn’t. So, try not to worry. Be a child and have fun, study hard. I’ll finish up with your parents.” The red head girl grinned happily and bounced up and away, dragging the raven haired boy with her. Long ponytail flicking behind him like a cat tail.

“Draco’s got Suni and Marissa! Let’s go!”

The boy didn’t reply and the two disappeared from the doorway.

Certainly one his easier custody interviews. Lucius hummed, shuffling his paperwork around again and sorting it neatly into relevant folders. Waiting patiently until the two mothers and Severus filed back in. Lucius straightened his back and greeted them with a nod.

“Well Sara, Erin. You’ve raised a well mannered and charming young man. He is visibly quite happy with you in your home, and well taken care of in it. Safe to say if legal action is attempted, we can be swift and thorough in shutting it down. That said, please do keep in touch. My wife and I would be happy to invite you to dinner, and Draco is already bugging me to invite you over to visit during the Yule break.” Sara took his hand firmly and gave a massive grin.

“Of course Lucius, I’d be delighted to do dinner with you and your wife. I have a toddler if that’s okay?”

“Narcissa would be disappointed if you didn’t bring the child. She’s rather smitten with them, our biggest regret is not being able to have more of our own children. Although even just one child was a bit of a handful to raise with accidental magic.”

“Oh I know, this one time Laney-“ And the two were bending their heads together and grinning amusedly as they traded story after story. Erin calmly drinking coffee beside her wife and occasionally making quiet conversation with Severus across from her about various odds and ends.

It was a rather good day.


	6. She Might Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by one of you commenters! (Harris you know who you are, did I get the name right?) 
> 
> Was gonna wait to post! But I got too excited. I'm going to try and wait a few days between updates, but what harm can one early update really do?

The house was quite ever since their son went to school, she hummed and gently stirred the stew that would serve to be their dinner. She still hadn’t adjusted the recipe to feed less mouths, so there would be a lot of leftovers. Though, if the number of mouths to feed would soon go up again. She hoped.

Having only James and herself at home again was nice, but she missed her son.

Both of them.

Lily’s grasp tightened on her ladle. How was she supposed to have known that her sister abandoned her son? She never called or sent post anymore and Albus had said they were family and Harry was sure to be safe there. Not in danger from wizards there, in danger of being Alex’s twin brother.

He was supposed to be brought back home when he went to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the safest place on earth, and keeping two preteens safe when they could listen and understand the things at stake as easier than trying to keep two children safe. James hadn’t been so optimistic. He just didn’t understand. Alex was his son. Harry was _hers._ Where Alex giggled madly and wrecked havoc on his broom, Harry had always looked up with those carbon copy eyes and happily sat in her lap. Listening to music or letting her read aloud to him from her charms book.

Harry was always so easy.

Alex and Harry hadn’t gotten along as children, especially when Alex began his tutoring. Harry had always looked at her with such sadness when she had to stop reading to him to work on teaching Alex to read. James hadn’t helped. Not understanding how his sons could be so different from each other, and one so different from him.

It was supposed to be better now!

Albus had been… concerned, with Harry’s attitude. He was still her sweet boy, but he seemed to resent James. Lashing out at him every time James even got close to him. Distancing himself from everyone. Even his brother. Then, when Harry had left Alex slowly began missing his brother, clammering for stories and wanting to see him again. Losing all his animosity. Just as Albus hoped Harry had.

They were supposed to go to him and welcome him back home, but all they had found was her sister sneering at them and slamming the door in her face. The words bounced around her head and made every blood cell in her body turn to ice.

_“The freak’s not here. You dropped him off here like rubbish, so we threw him out like the rubbish he was.”_

No. NO.

James had been indifferent, more focused on Alex. Alex had been distraught and angry that his brother had disappeared when they had promised he’d get to see him. Lily had been equally distressed. Searching all over Wizarding Britain and finding nothing. Until her baby showed up to the sorting. With a sister according to Albus.

Mechanically, Lily dished out dinner into bowls.

He looked so different too. Her eyes on a face she didn’t recognize. So tall as well, he’d be taller than his father if he continued growing. With long limbs and creamy pale skin, long dark hair and eyes that weren’t hidden by glasses. So cold. He looked at her as if she were a disliked stranger.

Then he’d lit up and she’d seen her little boy again. Only this time he was in the arms of actual strangers. Holding a child that wasn’t his sister and treating her with all the tenderness he’d rejected showing his real brother. Looking up to women who weren’t _her._

Harry had even looked at _Snape_ with more affection than he’d looked at her with.

She wanted her baby back. The one who had such a sweet smile and was so patient and good. Who kept her company while she read her charms work, or brewed potions, or even just cooked. Not the one who glared at her and regarded them with such fear and _hatred._ Ignoring his brother and leaning into that red haired little girl with the loud-mouth.

Morosely, she set the table just as the floo sounded and she perked up with a quick, but weak, smile. Her husband came strolling into the dining room, still wearing his Auror robes and his brown hair windswept gorgeously. He gave her a heart stopping smile, looking behind his glasses with warm hazel eyes. At least some things would never change. A quick kiss and then they both sat down to their dinner before Lily pounced.

“What did Albus say?” James scowled and her heart dropped.

“The women called that Death Eater scum lawyer; he’ll be representing them against us in Harry’s custody case this winter. I doubt he’ll see sense like any light lawyer and settle this out of court. It’s going to be a public spectacle and we’ll be dragged through the Wizengamot. Rita is going to be a nightmare if she gets wind of this. We’ll have to be careful with Alex’s PR.”

“Are we taking it to court?” Lily questioned softly.

“We have to.” James mouth was set, and Lily didn’t try to change his mind.

“What if that doesn’t work James?”

“Don’t worry about that Lily-flower. Just spruce up Harry’s new room. We’ll be teaching him what it means to be a Potter whether he likes it or not. All children have a rebellious phase after all. Harry can’t be led astray by the dark. Alex needs to defeat the Voldemort and having Harry on our side is paramount according to Albus. Alex adores Harry already, so it will be wrestling Harry into not being so difficult and teaching him to that family comes first.”

Something about that didn’t sit right with her. But, he husband was an Auror, he knew the law better than she did. And she missed her little Harry. Everything would be okay, if Albus and James agreed nothing could go wrong. So, she didn’t question him. Only smiled warmly, brightening as he smiled back.

“Harry was always more sensitive than Alex, but he was also very forgiving. If he apologizes for hurting Harry and we show him how much we care he should come back around. We’re his parents.” Resolutely she continued eating. She gave birth to him. Raised him for most of his childhood. She knew him better than those women, he would forgive them. It would just time and some effort, and they would have lots of time if she homeschooled him for the rest of first year. Wait to send him back to Hogwarts until Albus got rid of that girl, resorted her son, and he settled into his rightful place in their family.

“Do you think Sirius would help us as Lord Black? He loved Harry, he’d be so happy to see him again. Perhaps he’d even come to see Alex again, he misses Padfoot and Moony quite a lot. It’d be nice to have us all home together again, like old times.” James frowned.

“No. He hasn’t spoken to me since we sent Harry to his relatives. He’s in France with Moony, I don’t even know their address to send him a letter. There’s also the chance he’d be pissed at me enough to grab Harry and run. As the legal and blood-adopted godfather we gave him, he would be harder to fight than the lesbians.”

“Surely he wouldn’t-“

“I don’t know Lily. And I’m not going to chance it until Harry is in our family firmly and we’ve won both the court case and gotten the boys to settle their differences. I won’t risk Harry manipulating Sirius into thinking he needs to get away from us or using Sirius against us. His word in court could be the difference between a loss and winning and Harry is being extremely bitter towards us right now, who knows what he’d tell Sirius to get him to let him stay with those women.”

“Okay James… we’ll wait to connect Sirius. Can Albus help us?”

“No, conflict of interest. Albus is a well known family friend, especially when we let him become Alex’s godfather. Any court case with us bars him from voting or having anything to do with the jury or hearing.”

Lily frowned and James sighed, watching her lightly pick at her food. Dark rich summer red hair curled like a waterfall around her face. Framing adorable freckles and those forest green eyes he’d be enraptured by since first year. Seeing her so unhappy always broke his heart. Which is why he couldn’t tell her everything. It would only upset her. If he kept it quiet, then he could wait until Albus let him tell the whole truth and she’d understand it was what he had to do. What had to be done.

She might hate him for a while, but she would come around.

His beautiful flower always did.

“Why don’t you go work on his room, I’ll clean up dinner.” Lily smiled at him and left the table, hurrying up the manor stairs. James heaved a sigh and started gathering the plates. Muttering to himself softly. “The thing needs to die. If I have to kill Harry at the right time to give Alex a chance to live and defeat the Dark Lord as Albus says. Then Lily is simply going to have to live with the fact Voldemort ensured that the boy’s soul was damaged tainted beyond repair. His sorting proves what I’ve always known. His life isn’t worth the thousands of lives his death will save.”

With that, James grabbed the dishes and disappeared into the kitchen whistling a soft tune as he left.


	7. PR Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a bit lighter and funnier before we start getting into the climax of the fic! (I got plans like you wouldn't believe my friends >:)
> 
> As always you got questions, comments, ideas? Plop em right in the comments. I don't always respond due to college, but I try to answer and read each one!

Hadrian knew his mothers were only meeting with Lucius just in case, but he was also unsurprised when it turned out to be necessary.

They were in Charms when he found out. Laney was maniacally giggling and having a bit to much fun learning the fire charm, Vince and Greg dutifully pulling books out of the radius as she experimented happily. Draco was watching with no little amount of awe and a healthy dose of fear when Hadrian felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning half way around, the raven glowered at the sight of his biological brother smiling at him. Hadrian wand was still in front of him, a small flame licking at the tip. He wondered if he’d get in trouble for ‘accidently’ lighting the little prick on fire. Alex seemed expectant, waiting until his smile faded and he frowned.

“You know you’re going to have to talk to me eventually. You’re coming home for Christmas!”

What.

“I’m sorry?” Alex grinned.

“Yeah! Dad told me you were coming home for Christmas. You won’t have to go back to those women’s house, you’ll get to come home again! Dad was saying that your adoption wasn’t real so we got custody of you again!” _Powerless, helpless, stuffed into an attic where no one gave a shit when he screamed or cried._

"Incendio.” Alex squealed as his book was set alight and Hadrian turned back around without a second glance. Draco gave a startled glance to the book and back at Hadrian, grabbing his arm in a gentle but firm grip. “No one will believe him. He’s sitting next to Seamus.”

And he was right. Alex glowered at him, but when he tried to get him into detention he got points removed for picking on his brother again. After all, it was well known that Alex tormented him and his sister. And it was ‘well known’ that Hadrian didn’t retaliate unless pushed and often did do in quiet harmless ways.

Hadrian hid a smirk in Draco’s hair when the blond leaned over to look at his notes.

If Alex really wanted to run around lying, Hadrian would enjoy _putting him in his fucking place._

When Hadrian explained what his goal was Laney was immediately on his side. A mad grin on her lips. Draco was resolute as well, Greg and Vince were basically Laney’s whipping boys rather than Draco’s vassals anymore so they were obviously not going to object. He’d let Lucius destroy the Potter’s legally.

He was going to _ruin_ their son mentally and socially.

~

The ex-Potter started slow, it didn’t matter what you did it mattered how you were seen after all. Laney was seen as a holy terror with good intentions. He was the quiet scope of control and grace. Forever he would be the good quiet kid.

Even if he was absolutely destroying Alexander Potter’s sanity.

First was easy, Alex always bothered him at dinner, the only meal all the houses could attend at the same time. Therefore, it was fully in his rights to have his familiar. The fact Suni was under his clothes and basically out of sight was only because she loved skin contact and warmth and certainly not because of the fact the second Alex tapped his shoulder and Suni poked up and glared at him to poking her he jumped nearly a foot in the air and shrieked. His little sycophant follower run cursing up a storm about how ‘slimey snakes needed to die’ ensured disruption of the peace and got them four dentitions a piece for disruption and bullying. The point loss was devastating, but the Gryffindors seemed annoyed but indifferent.

Laney took that as a challenge.

She was next up, the court hearing apparently was scheduled before Yule, so she was on a timeline. If Laney was anything at all, she was good under pressure. Hadrian watched from the library as Alex bumped into her in the hall. Obviously, he couldn’t resist spitting vitrol blaming her for Hadrian’s desertion. He was waving her wand around.

The red head glanced around and grinned like a lune when she saw no one, keeping the Cheshire grin locked on. She pointed her own wand at her face and shot herself with a stinging hex. It sent her wand flying and her directly to the ground with a thundering smack.

Alex was left gaping, his wand tightly grasped in his hand _just_ as Severus and Draco rounded the corner. Right on time to see the older Potter twin staring at his god daughter lying on the ground, face swollen and wand nearly ten feet away from where she was moaning in (exaggerated pain).

Like a well performed play, it was absolutely stunning to watch in practice.

The brunet was dragged by his ear by an irate and infuriated potions professor as Draco hurried over to his sister. Holding her wand which no one bothered to check, the sparkle in her eyes was full force. Yes, a beautiful job well done. Laney put her thumbs up for him to see from the library and whooped with glee when Greg piggy backed her to the infirmary. A month and a half until the court day left.

That event had some other consequences as well. Laney was perfect one because of her lack of fucks to give and two, _because she was in tutoring_. Tutoring in most subjects was done by year, _not by house._ So Alex not only was responsible for points lost (an extreme 50 points) and detention for a month, Laney was also extremely well liked by quite a few people in all the houses. She was fun loving, and chaotic while still being sensitive and kind. Social rating for Alex plummeted. The most important consequence was one he hadn’t seen coming.

Apparently, Laney had not stolen a sink. But she had gotten away with taking a faucet by Halloween. Uncaught by everyone except the Weasley twins, who were in the midst of stealing a toilet seat.

It was a fast friendship.

Now Alexander was bearing the full-frontal assault of the Twin Terrors of Gryffindor.

Hadrian almost felt bad.

But not bad enough.

No, disrespecting his family had consequences. Hadrian didn’t plan on stopping until Alex was firmly trashed in the eyes of his peers. However, for all his careful planning what he hadn’t expect his brother to do all the work for him.

The twins tormented his brother merrily for the rest of the month until they were in the beginnings of December. Each prank more humiliating and hilarious than the last. Until anger finally simmered down into distrust and dislike. Suspicion was also off the Dragma twins as Alex finally stopped screaming about how Laney set him up. (Dumbledore tried to back his savior up, but by the time anyone thought to check their wands it was too little too late and all that was on Laney’s prior incanteum was incendio spells).

Their reputation untainted and in the clear from the hurled accusation, Hadrian had two weeks to figure out the plan to end his brother’s beloved social life and turn it into a PR nightmare when Alex did all the work for him.

Not only did his brother attack him seeming unprovoked in the Great Hall (a public space). He got _smacked the fuck down._ There was a certain humiliation in being trained in defense from the age of six and getting curb stomped by your ‘squib’ brother who decided silent casting the entire time sounded like a great time.

Faith in the savior? Gone. Belief that he was righteous and good? Destroyed.

Hadrian was riding high all the way to court day.


	8. The Court Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it only fair that if I posted a filler chapter, that I hurry up and bring the substance to the plot a little bit quicker than usual. I hope you all like this early update! :)

Yule break started on the right note, they were to take the train to Draco’s house, where their parents and them would be staying until after the court case and the holidays. The snow was falling like a winter wonderland, sandwiched between his best friend and his sister and coming home to a large manor where a toddler flung herself into his arms.

Sweet like candy.

Hadrian was happy, lazily doting on his honeybee. Draco beside him trying to wrestle Suni into submission as the snake threw herself on top of every piano music sheet the blond pulled out to read and study. Laney was having the time of her life terrorizing the peacocks and Annabee was being spoiled rotten not only by him, but the Lady of the house as well. (Their mothers were both working and spending ‘quality time together’ and he couldn’t hear it through the walls. A plus).

Didn’t stop him from nearly crawling the walls the day the trial was set to begin.

“Stay still, I need to fix your tie.” Draco was in his space, long and thin pale fingers working at the tie around his neck. Basically sharing the same breath, but Hadrian didn’t want to pull away. It felt warm and comfortable. _Because if we lose you won’t even remember what warmth is. Stuffed like a rubbish bin in the corner and forgotten because freaks aren’t human, aren’t people, aren’t anything._

Hadrian blinked as Draco tapped his cheek. “Eyes up. You look sharp. Your mothers are the kindest people to exist that I’m not even sure their real. Severus is on our side and respected as a no-nonsense man who’s rescued countless Slytherin’s from abusive home. Laney’s a good holy terror and attached to you like an STD. And my father’s the best lawyer that exists in this country and everything is going to be alright. Don’t you trust me?”

“I do.”

“Then buck up and act like it. C’mon.”

The raven tightened his ponytail and gave himself one last glance in the mirror. He really did look sharp. A white button up paired with a liquid black vest that clung to him like a second skin, Draco had fitted him with a sleek tie that matched his eyes and slacks that hugged all the right places. He looked good. (And his ass looked fantastic).

Sighing, Hadrian grabbed his wool coat and slung it on as he trotted obediently down the stairs to the floo. Hauling Annabee up onto his hip and good naturedly allowed Draco to wrap his scarf around his neck like a mother hen (or an overprotective house wife). Mama was at the tail end as Mother and Lucius led the way.

The courtroom was already packed with the Lords and Ladies as they shuffled their way to the defendants area. Hadrian bit the inside of his cheek, glancing either way, paling a bit when he caught sight of the Headmaster.

Dumbledore couldn’t participate in the proceedings in as a judge. It seemed he was working to be the Potter’s legal counsel, irregardless he still held a lot of personal and political sway as a witness. Hadrian’s skin crawled as he felt those blue eyes fixate on the side of his face. Alex’s gaze had less power than this one. Every time Alex’s eyes threatened to have him get a flashback to James, the memory of Snape dragging his ass like a misbehaving toddler dispersed the memories. Albus’ eyes were more dangerous. They made him feel like it was his fault, that he deserved everything he suffered.

_James locking him in the attic. Beheading the garden snake he’d been talking to in front of him. Leaving him in a bare cold room. Albus’ twinkling eyes. It was better this way, he wouldn’t become a monster this way. He’d love his family if he just understood how much they loved him to do this. Was this really love because it hurt hurt hurt hurt. Thrown out like trash and shoved into a cupboard with an Aunt that screeched like a harpy, a cousin that liked to hunt him down and break his bowns, and Vernon taking off his belt and opening the door and nononnononono._

Laney squeezed his hand. Draco took his other side, caging him in and Laney was more than happy to glare at the Potters and hide him from view. Hadrian squeezed her hand back just as the gavel banged and the case started. Albus stood up and motioned to the Potters who were making obviously glances to Hadrian.

“It’s common knowledge how much the Potter’s value family and their children. The Potter’s quite obviously love their son, and they love Harry just as much. Any actions made were regrettable, but it was all to protect what they thought was a squib sibling from dark wizards that targeted the family. If you believe in the love of family, you’ll return young Harry to his parent’s loving arms and let him learn to regain his place in his rightful family.” As Albus sat down, Lucius smoothly got to his feet. Hair neatly pulled back.

“With all the respect in the world, why are we here? You say the Potters regret their actions, but it was to protect Hadrian. But what child below Hogwarts age needs magic for protection? Alexander was at much at risk in their care, yet he was the one they kept. There is also the fact that we are trying to tear a child away from two mothers who have raised him and housed him with no aid from his parents who even after the adoption sent no letters, no yule gifts, no visits. Here we are trying to tear a son from the family that raised him legally and uncontested for four years and who is vocal in wanting to stay with his mothers. One who has even protested visitation with the family who abandoned him to muggle relatives without a glance back. Parents who are trying to use the effect their neglect had on him as a weapon in this trial against the parents who have done nothing by heal and treat Mr. Dragma as their own. Do you really want to destroy a family and return a child to a place they are afraid of going back to?” Albus looked enraged, especially as the thinly veiled ideas of disregard and the blatant proof of neglect had many of the Lords glancing piteously at the two mothers who were holding their three children tightly. Lucius suppressed a smirk, he was certainly confident off the get go Hadrian thought.

The rest of the trial went about the same, Albus touting the idea of family and love as well as trying to destroy any credibility the Dragma-Anderson household had. Which didn’t work as Lucius viciously and expertly destroyed any doubts and turned back the accusations on the Potters, who were much less prepared for such accusation. Hadrian rolled his eyes discreetly as many Lords were beginning to look at the Potter’s with distain. Especially when his therapist brought up his PTSD and abandonment issues from being tossed at his relatives when he was old enough to remember everything. The few purebloods who agreed with tossing a squib relative always did it young or obliviated the child of the magical world. Obviously, the Potters were hoping Albus and their fame would be enough to ride the coat tails to victory.

Hilariously enough, the killing blow didn’t even come from Lucius, but rather Dowager Longbottom, Neville’s grandmother. She was wearing a lace trimmed dress with a large hat as was her usual appearance. She had a stern frown on her face with disproval heavy in her eyes, Hadrian suddenly remembered that Neville had grown up suspected to be a squib until nearly age ten. Draco grinned beside him.

“Tell me Lord Potter. Isn’t it true, that Sirius Black, the boy’s godfather through you before his adoption, petitioned to raise the child and you denied the rights he had as the child’s godfather in even telling him Hadrian’s whereabouts? Wasn’t that the reason the Potter Black alliance was broken and Lord Black left to France, heartbroken with his husband in tow?” He had another godfather? One who _wanted him?_ Even Lucius seemed shocked, before a gleam of delight filled his eyes. The final nail in the coffin.

Godparents in wizarding society were as good as third or fourth parents to a child. They held nearly all the same parental rights to any child under their care. It was the reason their mothers were pleased that Severus took all three of them as his godchildren, it meant in the event of their passing Severus was next in line by the eyes of Magic. And Magic wasn’t to be trifled with in the matters of children. The fact that the Potters had denied visitation and custody to someone who _had as much right to him as his biological father?_ It was kidnapping at least, line theft at worst.

James stayed quiet. The judge glared and the brunet grit his teeth agitatedly before resignedly spitting out.

“Yes, that’s true.”

“Immediate dismissal! Custody stays with Hadrian Potter-Dragma’s mothers! Potter I want to see you up front _now_.”

Immediately there was pandemonium in the courtroom. A Lord to an Ancient and Noble House doing such a thing was a scandal. Extremely. Hadrian leaned back and watched with apathetic eyes as the judge furiously berated the Potters and signed every document allowing his mothers custody and even a restraining order while giving James and Albus the evil eye. Annabee squealed happily and threw herself at Hadrian. Making a couple Lords smile indulgently as the eldest Dragma held and rocked her softly. Draco snickered quietly.

“Imagine having such an ego that you take a losing case to court under the delusion you win and you muck it up so badly that you’ll be lucky to say a Most Noble House by the end of the PR nightmare that was just unearthed?” Laney gave him a confused look. “I’ll explain why later, it’ll help you understand why Sev is such a big deal to all of us here and why the Potters are going to lynched in the newspapers.”

“I spent months ruining Alex, fully prepared to target James next. And he did it for me. I’m almost disappointed.” Laney grinned and Draco wrapped an arm around his waist with an conspiratorial grin. 

“Once the order goes into effect, he won’t be able to get sixty feet of you and as for revenge, we can do interview with the paper and absolutely ruin his day that way.” All the papers were swiftly signed and immediately Mama was sweeping him into her arms and planting kisses and whatever skin she could reach. Mother watching fondly and squeezing his shoulder with a proud smirk. Lucius was packing away his brief case with an equally triumphant and proud look, “I say we celebrate with dinner before we go back home. What do you kids think?”

Annabee cheered with Laney and Draco raised his hand excitedly. Mama ruffled the blonde’s hair and smiled at Lucius as they all began migrating to the hall. “I’ll use the floo to give a quick call to Severus to come join us. You don’t think he’s busy do you?”

“He’s probably stalking the floo like the dungeon bat he is waiting for news, I’ll come with you. Draco? Can you go run to Gringotts and get some money out for dinner?” Mother stood up.

“I’ll go with him.” And off those two went. Laney smiled anxiously.

“I gotta use the restroom first.” Mama looked around the hall, it was beginning to wind down, and everything looked safe enough.

“Be quick, Hadrian wait with your sister for your other sister. I’m in the room across if you need me. I’ll be right out once we drag your godfather out of his lab or his rooms. Then we’ll choose where we’re going hmm?” Mama gave him one last kiss and disappeared down the hall with Lucius.

“Wait here alright?” Hadrian nodded easily, Annabee waved from his arm’s happily and Laney gave them a grin. There was a large skip in her step as she practically danced to the bathroom, Hadrian chuckling and watching her antics as Lords and Ladies alike exited the hall leaving it mostly empty as he waited.

He bounced Annabee in his arms as he wondered what restaurant his mothers were going to choose to celebrate; he hoped it was going to be a sushi place. Honestly, there was nothing more he loved than a spicy tuna roll and Suni was always happy as a clam when he brought home some smoked salmon for her to munch on. His spoiled little girl. She was probably lazing around in the Malfoy’s sunroom, she was going to adore the self-heating basking spot he got her for Christmas (now Yule). If Marissa didn’t harass her too much to share in the warmth.

A loud crack startled Hadrian. The raven whipped around only for something hard to smash into the back of his skull. Dropping like a rock, he hit the ground with a loud smack, Annabee falling from his arms. Distantly, he could hear her screaming and crying, but he couldn’t reach her. Moaning in pain as his head spun and pounded, he blindly groped the floor. Trying to blink the blood out of his eyes and find his baby sister as she continued to cry. Before he shrieked as a foot crushed his leg underneath its weight and a wand fell into his squinted view.

“Stupefy.”

And Hadrian knew no more than the dark surrounding him.


	9. All Her Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another smaller chapter, but if it makes you feel better! The next chapter was so big that I had to split it into two separate chapters lol! So you're in for a treat once I upload that!
> 
> As I've stated before, questions, ideas, comments welcome down below! We're nearing the end folks!

Laney was uncharacteristically quiet; she knew it was worrying everyone. But she couldn’t bring herself to do anything other than stare blankly at the squirming toddler in front of her or the strands of red hair that were slipping into her line of sight. Annabee was being nearly impossible to settle. Incoherent and inconsolable as her little limbs failed and sobbed in absolute hysterics. Hadn’t stopped crying since she’d fallen and Hadrian had disappeared before her eyes.

It probably didn’t help that their parents weren’t calm either.

“He can’t be gone, he can’t be gone he was just there! I was only gone for a couple minutes. I was only gone for a minute.” Mama was freaking out, speaking frantically to herself and clutching Hadrian scarf that had fallen off when Anna had tried to use it to grapple onto their brother. Narcissa was beside her, holding their grieving mother upright.

“No one has seen the Potters since Hadrian went missing, Madame Bones is already starting a search, but it will take some time. They haven’t been stripped of their most Noble title because the court case wasn’t even an hour ago.”

“What would be quicker? Waiting for a warrant as is or filing all the paperwork to destroy Potter legally and then gaining the warrant?”

“I’m looking into that now.” Mother was ice cold fury as she spoke in low tones with Lucius, hands twitching as if looking for her magnum. Lucius was rifling through different law books and sending owl after owl out to various connections at the Ministry and other powerful Lords.

She missed her brother dearly already.

And it was her fault.

Draco was sitting across from her, being the one to hold her baby sister. He was like her, quietly distraught as he tried his best to soothe the five year old. Dodging floundering limbs with impressive grace and pressing Annabee’s face to snuffle into his robes pathetically. Vince and Greg were on either side of her, caging her in and keeping her propped up when she felt like a marionette with no strings. Suni laid on her lap limply, sulking with her eyes closed in despair at the loss of her speaker. Laney didn’t know what she was thinking, and she couldn’t ask how to make her feel better.

Hadrian wasn’t there to ask for her.

And it was all her fault.

She’d left them alone to use the bathroom. She thought it’d be safe, they had just won the court case and it was usually a busy space at the ministry. Laney didn’t think anything would happen in five minutes. Yet, when she’d returned Annabee was screeching on the ground, clutching the Slytherin scarf Draco had wrapped around Hadrian’s neck and bleeding from a cut on her forehead. Her twin nowhere in sight.

Instantly, she knew he was gone or injured. Annabee would never be alone and crying like that if he were able to get to her. Most of her childhood was lazing on the couch or a park bench as Hadrian kissed Annabee’s boo boos or soothed her to sleep or fed her a bottle. Hadrian never let Annabee cry for longer than a minute if it wasn’t a temper tantrum or misbehaving. And no injury, especially a bleeding one, went unaddressed for longer than it took for her raven haired brother to get his hands on the toddler.

And she despaired.

All.

Her.

Fault.

She’d sat there with Annabee wailing, unresponsive to anything until her mother was frantically shaking her. She’d remained in the fog as her family panicked and rushed them back to the Manor and firmly stayed lost.

“We’re going to get him back Anna. We won the court hearing, the ministry can’t ignore his kidnapping. Even if they did, Hadrian’s smart, he’ll figure a way out and then he’ll be sitting on the patio smirking at us with that quiet smugness asking why we’re freaking out so bad and don’t we trust him? Then, we’ll make a plan to _dismember James Potter and his little blood traitor wife and son._ ” Laney replied with a croak, voice hoarse and cracking.

“Hadrian will kill you if you spew that violence in front of his baby. Both of them.”

“I’m not worried. That would mean he’s back home and murdering me.”

Both of their heads whipped back when the floo flared. Severus rushed out and past them without a backwards glance toward them. “Albus was at the school, but he’s claiming that he never saw Hadrian after the court room. He locked himself in his rooms before Minerva or I could question him otherwise. I’ll be looking around once I get back there. Has anything new happened on this end yet?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?!”

“Nothing.”

All her fault.

~

Hadrian’s eyes fluttered open to a strangely tall and flat ceiling. Odd. His ceiling was vaulted at home wasn’t it? Because he was on the second floor with Laney, and it was also a popcorn ceiling, not ivory paneling. It wasn’t the dorms either, those were made of stone. Slowly, he craned his head and looked around. Wincing at the pounding in his skull, his thoughts were also foggy and hard to grasp. His entire body ached.

One bed. Which is what he was laying on. With a dresser and a desk it looked like. The window was shut and lined with burgundy drapes (they only had blinds at home, and there was no water. Definitely not the dorms). The whole room was ivory with dark wood, gold accents, and warm red fabrics.

Huh.

This wasn’t home.

It almost looked like Alex’s room, or what little he saw of it that one time he snuck out of the attic.

Hadrian froze.

It looked exactly like Alex’s room.

In Potter Manor.

Creeping out of bed, his body protested the movement. Especially his leg. The joint screamed at him viciously, and a peek under the sweatpants he knows he never put on revealed the abused flesh. His knee joint was a swollen and angry red mottled with dark purple near black bruising. Hadrian grit his teeth, a foggy recollection of a boot stomping on his leg.

It couldn’t be. Had to be a dream. Had to be a nightmare or trick or _something._

Still, he limped to the window and peeked out. Heart dropping into his stomach, swirling with ice cold nausea. Outside was two familiar figures on brooms flying around the Quidditch pitch. Large hoops loomed on either side bearing large banners with the Gryffindor crest displayed proudly besides the Potter family crest.

All Hadrian could do was slide to the ground and weep.


End file.
